Forcibly Wedded:The Billionaire's Convenient Wife
by ladydolce
Summary: Seto Kaiba is on a hunt. His target: The beautiful seductress who destroyed his brother's life. He is convinced she is a feckless gold-digger, but when he discovers he's got the wrong woman, will he give into temptation and do the impossible?
1. One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

* * *

Seto Kaiba knew trouble when he saw it.

And the lissome beauty sitting three tables down, with her shiny brunette curls, snowy white skin, and a mouth painted in a rich satin red was just that: trouble. With a capital _T_.

Not because, with that spectacular face, and those wide blue eyes, she was quite possibly the most stunning woman he had seen lately, but because she had stolen from him.

Six months ago he'd received the tragic news of his brother's death, and even more shockingly, the poisonous affair Mokuba had indulged in.

A series of images whizzed through his mind starting with his brother's broken and lifeless body in the morgue, and ending with the black and white photo of Mokuba's mistress his PI acquired.

A muscle knotted in his jaw.

His anger channeled to the seductress sipping champagne and laughing with another man.

Without lacquer, the sheen of her hair was brilliant and the delicate prettiness of her features made her look like an entirely different woman. More real, perhaps? Less unscrupulous?

Whatever it may be, she was attractive.

Bitter resentment flavored his palate, and he almost cursed its sharp taste. She was not to be admired. _She _was the problem which came between Mokuba and his fiancée.

Natsuki had never gotten over Mokuba's betrayal. It was a hurt which cut deep into her heart, and as the weeks followed, she grew unlovely in her despair. Seto could no longer look at her. And after a long discussion with her parents, there was a mutual parting of ways.

Tapering his frustration, he approached her table, noting she had not yet perceived his arrival. The blond fellow across from her did. His green eyes lit with surprise, an eyebrow slanted in confusion.

"Pardon the intrusion," Seto said, keeping a coolly polite tone. "May I have a word with you, Ms. Mazaki?"

Her eyes jerked to his, the silver flecks in her gaze dissolving to become a dark, vivid blue. She tilted her body to an angle which emphasized her smooth curves, the cleavage perpetuated by her purple cocktail dress.

His jaw clenched. "I don't think your date with appreciate such open coquetry." He frowned. "A word, Ms. Mazaki. Alone."

She did something he didn't expect: she laughed. The effects of laughter was still on her face, in her eyes, as she addressed her companion.

"Liam, would you mind leaving us for a few minutes?" She shook her head. "You know what? This might take a bit longer. Why don't you return to your hotel. I'll call you later."

The man addressed as Liam, did not look pleased at his lady's request. "Are you sure?" His green eyes were intensely trained on Seto.

She laughed again. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He stood with an air of condescension, nudged Seto out of the way, and bent to kiss her cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

Watching Liam go, Seto almost felt pity for the poor dolt. Had he any idea the temptress he was involved with was a pit viper in the guise of a woman?

"Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Kaiba? I don't suppose you want to remain standing, but if it is your preference…"

Seto eased his long frame into the vacant chair across hers. Her perfume designed to lure the opposite sex with its sensual aroma. He ignored it. And its smiling wearer.

"You know who I am? Mokuba must have mentioned me to you in the lulls of your—" He was about to say lovemaking, and almost choked on the word. Calling it that would defile its meaning.

"Mokuba?" she raised a quizzical brow.

A scowl darkened his lips. "Playing dumb, are we?" He kept his tone flat. "How about this to jog your memory?

"I discovered the letters your wrote to Mokuba—your lover of three months and my brother—and your ridiculous attempts at blackmail. Do you remember now? Or shall I continue?"

Her smile was tight. "By all means…"

"Can you tell me what type of woman threatens a man to tell his fiancée about the lascivious affair they conducted? You don't know?" he queried silkily. "It's a filthy tramp."

"And you think I'm this 'filthy tramp?'" she looked vaguely amused. "Mr. Kaiba, I am not who you think I am."

"Oh?" Now he was amused. "Who are you?"

He watched as her eyelashes fluttered down and back up. "Would you believe a completely innocent Londoner?" She smiled. "I was never your brother's mistress. How could I be when I had not stepped on Australian soil in almost two years?"

Seto glowered, considering her. "Are you telling me you're not Ayaka Mazaki?"

She tutted. "Someone didn't do their homework properly." Her smug expression was vexing. "No, I can't claim that I am Ayaka Mazaki."

"Then who are you?" he reiterated, skepticism lacing his voice.

Her smile was sweet, and oddly enough, innocent. "Why Anzu Mazaki, of course! Ayaka's _older_ sister!"

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

The story's setting is in Australia, and I kept thinking to myself: The majority Azureshipping fanfics are based in either New York or Japan, so why not change it up?

Also, Anzu is British/Japanese. And Kaiba? He was born in Australia. I wanted this story to be completely different, and yes, original.

For Mokuba's character, I decided he should be opposite from his usual personality. Cheating fiancé has a nice ring to it. Plus, I eliminated him from the story so less work for me!

I know it's been about four months since I posted anything, and I admit, I was a bit lazy. I promised myself after exams I would take a nice, long break. That didn't work out too well for me because I wrote this story.

By now, those who read my profile and previous stories know how much I'm obsessed with Harlequin/Mills & Boon romances. So, all my latest fan fictions will have similar sounding titles. Practice, I suppose.

Thank you for reading, and I'll update in a week!


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Two.

* * *

"You expect me to believe that?" he asked. "That you're her sister?"

Stubborn man, Anzu thought. Searching his eyes, she angled her head and studied him some more. Her conclusion: she would have to prove she wasn't Ayaka.

"Seeing as you're doubting me," she started, digging into her purse. "I'll have to provide some proof." A triumphant, _Ah_, escaped her as she located her ID. "Will this do?"

Their fingers touched and she snatched her hand back as if she'd been burnt. Drawing a deep breath she realized he was still skeptical. "What? You don't believe me? The proof is in your hand."

He ignored her. "The investigator I hired is highly proficient. There is no way he could have made a mistake like this."

She was momentarily distracted by his low rumbling voice, then the moment ended.

"Ayaka is my half-sister," she stressed. "Your PI must have mixed us up. I haven't lived in Australia for almost a decade."

"Likely story," he snorted.

"It is the truth."

Anzu sipped thoughtfully at her champagne. It was a heady concoction and a trifle too expensive. She relished it.

She had little sleep the previous night, her dreams peppered with images of turmoil and apprehension. A premonition, perhaps?

"You've never met Ayaka."

"I noticed you said that as a statement," he remarked lightly. "Mokuba rarely spoke of her. And I admit, I wanted to hear nothing of her."

"Then your investigator supplied a photo," she guessed. "Black and white, right?"

He nailed her with a slow lazy smile. "What makes you think that?"

"You thought I was her. A rookie mistake."

Anzu leaned forward on her elbows, forgetting the low neckline of her dress. "Do you always, Mr. Kaiba, make a habit of accusing innocent people?"

His gaze rolled down her chest and slowly back up. Her nipples beaded at the sensation of his _very_ thorough inspection. "You don't seem innocent to me."

Her face ignited into a ball of flame. She was just asking for that, wasn't she? When had this conversation turned from cold as the Frozen Tundra to hot as the Sahara desert? She had to set things back onto the right track.

Leaning away, she cleared her throat. "Mine and Ayaka's personalities, like our looks, are very different." She grimaced. "It is unfortunate she has inherited her mother's loathsome disposition."

Wasn't that the honest, gut wrenching truth?

Reika Asakura was a witch, with a capital B. And she had spending issues. The woman burned through money like a wildfire zoomed through the Australian wilderness. She spent a great amount of time scouring the boutiques, purchasing everything which had a designer label.

Her poor father. Shuichi Mazaki might have been blinded by Reika's beauty and charm, but Anzu wasn't. She'd seen the opportunistic woman behind the sophisticated veneer. Had seen and said nothing. How could she when her father's happiness was at stake?

Now, Anzu thought bitterly, nine years later and more than a few millions spent, Reika's daughter seemed to have filled her mother's position. Of the money grubbing kind.

She didn't want to delve into that can of worms. Too late. The can was open and spilling its repulsive contents on the floor.

Ayaka, who very much like her mother, was dripping with good looks. She was exotic all over. Lots of tumbling dark hair and curves and lightly tanned skin. And she attracted the opposite sex like a flame would a moth.

'Tis a shame Anzu had never really known her sister outside her element. Maybe if she hadn't moved away to Britain she would have.

Smoothing a hand over her dress, she scanned the crowded restaurant, spying some of Sydney's elite. Her unexpected guest in Kaiba would outmatch every other A-list clientele here.

The Australian-born billionaire was pragmatic as he was ruthless. Tall, dark and exceedingly handsome, he was an intimidating package which twanged her nerves like the strings of a guitar.

Anzu met his eyes and shivered. In the subdued candlelight his brutally handsome face looked devilish and she bit the soft tissues of her bottom lip.

_I wonder what it would feel like to be loved by a man such as he…_

She flushed at the very thought, and pushed her flute away. No more champagne for her tonight! She was well past her limit of two glasses and anymore she'd be waxing lyrical about his tantalizing physique.

"Have you been in contact with your sister lately?" He handed over her ID card and she pocketed it.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Don't lie to me," he growled.

"I assure you, I'm not." said Anzu crisply. "Ayaka and I aren't very close. At an early age we were both…how do you say…estranged?"

She was suddenly anxious to pick up her neglected champagne. Damn it. She wasn't an alcoholic.

"I moved away to Britain with my mother when I was a teenager. I visited my father and his other family infrequently, and hadn't gotten to know my little sister until I turned twenty one."

Hell, she didn't intend to sound so wistful, but she had a annoying tendency to leak emotion into her words. Kaiba, however, barely noticed it.

"Did you know about her involvement with Mokuba?"

Anzu blanched. "What? _No._" The accusation cut through her skin like a wolf's claws. "I wasn't aware of her being in a relationship with anyone."

His barked laughter was vicious. "Sex doesn't qualify as a relationship," he told her. "And that was all it was: sex."

Her skin tingled at the smoldering effect of his true blue eyes. Could a man look anymore sexy? She had to remember he had a vendetta against her sister.

"Whatever her and Mokuba's relationship was, it is none of our—_your_—concern."

"My brother is dead. That makes it my concern."

Yes…well. He had a point there. Kudos for his unrelenting desire for revenge. Perhaps she might slip away soon. This conversation was steering into a path she didn't want to travel.

"As charming as this tête-à-tête has been, I have to be on my way." Yeah, she was being a coward. What would you do if a man came charging roughshod on his vengeful steed demeaning your sister?

She searched for a business card in her purse. She kept a few in the event of finding a potential client eager for good advertising. She handed him one, purposefully avoiding his fingers.

"My private cell phone number is on the back. I'm staying at the Radisson Plaza Hotel. If you need help finding Ayaka give me a call." Did that come out sounding too eager?

A perfect eyebrow lifted. "You're willing to help?"

"Of course!" She shrugged one shoulder. "You're out for blood, Mr. Kaiba. And I, being the good person that I am, I have to protect my sister from you."

His mouth curled into a smirk. "I'd say I'm in for a heck of a battle."

She had to fight her smile. "It would seem so."

Her fingers fidgeted with the fabric of her dress. A beautiful creation of purple satin and lace. She wouldn't have worn such a bold frock to dinner, but Liam had insisted.

"Did Ayaka really blackmail your brother?" She had to know. She could spot a liar ten miles away.

"She did."

Her throat closed up painfully. The look in his eyes. The conviction in his voice. She felt very small inside.

"I don't believe you. What proof do you have? Those letters could have been written by anyone."

She grimaced. Sometimes denial was the only thing you had in this world. The only thing which kept you pain free.

"You do seem to coddle your sister!" He observed with rancor. "They say ignorance is bliss, but your sister has proved herself to be a feckless gold-digger!"

"There are lots of women who seek the company of rich, successful men," she argued. "That doesn't necessarily make them a gold-diggers."

"I suppose you're going to tell me the whys? About the financial stability they crave and the expensive trinkets they desire."

"There isn't any need."

"Ms. Mazaki you are truly surprising," a dark frown gathered on his brow. "Your belief in your sister's innocence is admirable. But lying to yourself won't make the truth disappear."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He was studying her reaction intensely, those blue eyes darkening and she felt her heart leap in her chest.

Lord, he was gorgeous.

A odd look crossed his handsome features, and she wondered if he too, felt the sexual awareness between them.

"When Mokuba confessed to his involvement with your sister," he spat causally. "He told me of her interest in his business. No doubt clocking the price tag around his neck."

She lurched as if he'd slapped her.

"Why are you so confident in _your_ brother's innocence? He could have been lying. A man can invent any excuse just to save his own ass."

"Mokuba has never lied to me."

Anzu shivered at the icy glare he cast on her. She squared her shoulders determinedly. She wouldn't show any weakness in his presence.

"Did he tell you he was having an affair? I mean, after my sister allegedly sent those letters." He was stonily silent, and she clicked her tongue. "He didn't, huh? Just as I thought."

"Are you done?"

"With proving my sister's innocence? Not by a long shot, baby."

To her surprise, he laughed. A low chuckle of heady masculinity that liquefied her bones.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are extremely sassy?"

"It's part of my irresistible charm." Joking aside, she skipped to a more serious tone. "A woman isn't always at fault when it comes to affairs, you know. A man can seduce a woman too.

"Yet, in this era of sexual freedom, it is _still_ the woman who suffers because a man cannot control what he has between his legs!"

She was riled up and spitting fire—at him.

His lips twitched. "Do you know, Ms. Mazaki, when you are angry your accent becomes more pronounced?"

Anzu blushed, then fumbled awkwardly. "No, I...did not." She checked her slim silver watch—a gift from Liam. "This conversation is going nowhere. It's best I leave."

She gripped her purse, then used shaky legs to stand. "It's been interesting, hasn't? Can't say I'm glad we crossed paths, though."

He rose from his seat, and again she had to admire his impressive height. Even in sky-high stilettos, he was inches taller.

"Have a goodnight, Ms. Mazaki. I'll be in touch."

Their skin mingled as she accepted his hand, the smile flirting at the corners of his lips beautiful and genuine. She felt breathless at the sensation, an electric current sizzling up her arm.

"Goodnight, Mr. Kaiba."

She backed away when their hands came apart, leaving him with a polite nod before walking away in a dazed state.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story's setting and the plot.

Also, I made a note of keeping all the characters in one country (places, restaurants, hotels are all real). I'm trying to cut back on the excessive writing since I want this story to be simple and entertaining.

Some of the chapters are quite long like this one, and others are a little short. There are sixteen chapters in total and maybe I might add an epilogue. I've already finished chapter fourteen and I will start on fifteen sometime this week. Oh, and the rating will go up. Lemons are my thing, and I've written a really good one in my opinion.

I think I've covered everything. Chapter three will be posted next Monday. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Three.

* * *

It was fortunate Double Bay had a series of stylish boutiques and charming restaurants and cafés for Anzu to amuse herself. By midday, she had explored, window shopped and exhausted herself into gnawing hunger.

She wandered aimlessly on Cross street; searching for a nice, quiet café to have lunch and put up her weary feet. _Sheyna's_ jumped out at her, and she made the decision to eat here.

"Good day," a pretty blond thing greeted her. "What will you be having?"

Anzu contemplated the menu she'd taken up, chewing on her lower lip.

"I'll have a Caesar's salad and a tall glass of iced tea, please."

"Coming up!" The young girl, who Anzu guessed couldn't be older than seventeen, brought her order, placing everything neatly on the table. "If there's anything else I can get you, let me know, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Cheerful, isn't she?" A voice remarked, and Anzu swung around to see a tall, slender looking woman dressed in a plain white T-shirt and faded blue jeans. "I've never known anyone to be so happy while waiting tables."

"Do you know that girl?"

A row of straight white teeth dazzled her. "She is my niece. Darcy is my brother's only daughter." The woman held out her hand. "I'm Sheyna Alexander. I own this place. Mind if I joined you?"

With a smile, Anzu grasped her hand. "Anzu Mazaki. And no, I don't mind at all."

She took the vacant chair across the table, leaning on her forehands. "Do I detect a touch of cockney in your accent? Londoner, right?"

Anzu took a sip of the chilled iced tea. "You have an excellent ear for accents, Ms. Alexander."

"Sheyna," she corrected. "Calling me 'Ms. Alexander' reminds me of my mother, and I do _not _want to be like her."

"Alright, Sheyna," Anzu said obligingly. "Do you surf? I noticed your tan is very dark."

Sheyna laughed. "It's a dead giveaway, huh?" she pushed a hand through her white blond hair, the sun catching the darker streaks of gold. "When I'm not running this place, you can usually find me at Bondi beach riding the waves."

"Sheyna!" A petite brunette yelled from behind the counter. "There is a Mr. Nichols on the phone for you."

Sheyna flashed an apologetic smile. "Ah, duty calls," she tossed her pale head with a sigh. "It was nice meeting you, Anzu."

"Likewise."

No sooner had Sheyna departed, Anzu's mobile pealed on the tabletop. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, love." A low male voice rumbled. "Did you forget my flight leaves in an hour? You were supposed to see me off, remember?"

An unladylike oath slipped through her lips. "I thought that was tomorrow, Liam. I'm in a café on Cross street."

"So, you have forgotten me?" he rasped his unhappiness.

"How could I forget you?" she smiled wryly. "It's your flight time I forgot."

"Ah, well." He resigned. "What have you got planned today? Will you be having dinner with a certain business tycoon?"

"Thankfully, no." Anzu grated. "I don't think I can stomach another session of him degrading my sister."

"Even if what he speaks is the truth?"

She frowned at her cell phone. "Oh, Liam. Not you too."

He laughed. "You're always in denial when it comes to that girl. As your older brother, I am inclined to amuse you, but…"

"You think Ayaka is just like her mother: selfish and opportunistic." Anzu picked up.

"Don't forget avaricious," he quipped.

"As if you'd let me," she sighed. "What am I to do, Liam? Help me."

His tone was regrettable. "I can't this time. You have to make your own decisions. By God woman, you're twenty-five! I won't always be here to give you advice."

"Well, can I count on your support? Even if I make a fool of myself or do something completely stupid?"

"Like believe your sister is the innocent party in this matter?"

"Yeah," she replied miserably.

"Of course. That is what family is for." Anzu heard the smile in his voice. "I'm glad I can call you my sister, Anzu. I thank God everyday for bringing you into my life."

"Oh, Liam…"

"Don't you dare start crying on me!" Liam groused, harrumphing something about women and their excessively emotional behavior.

She laughed, simultaneously brushing the moisture from her eyes. "I promise, I won't."

"Good," he responded gruffly. "When will you be returning home?"

"Three weeks from today. I haven't had a vacation in quite some time, and Zach was kind enough to offer me this trip."

"Yes, how nice of Zach," Liam quickly changed the subject. "Have you phoned your mother recently? She and father plan to spend a week in Ireland visiting his relatives."

"She told me last night," On his end, Anzu heard a woman over the PA system, and she caught Liam's sigh. "You have to go?"

"Regrettably, yes." He sighed a second time. "I'll see you in three weeks, love."

"Have a safe flight, Liam. Call me when you get home, okay?"

Anzu kept up with a few minutes of casual conversation before Liam terminated the call.

She filched a couple of bills from her pocket, paying for her half-eaten salad and iced tea, and leaving a generous tip. A gust a warm air greeted her outside, and at once, she started for the hotel.

* * *

There was a package waiting for her on the register counter at the hotel, and Anzu inquired who it was from.

"The young man who delivered it didn't leave a name," Heidi, the receptionist explained. "He did, however, mention it was from someone very important."

Anzu guessed that the woman's curiosity rivaled her own, and might be waiting on her to open the package. She wasn't about to oblige

"Thank you," she said, as politely as she could.

"No problem, it's all part of the hotel's services." Her gaze flickered to the package one last time. "Have a nice day."

Anzu entered her suite, the flimsy package burning a hole in her hand. The white envelope attached to the front had her name scripted on it in bold black ink. The neat, slanting scrawl written by a steady hand.

She tugged the envelope free, put a finger under the seam, and tore it open. A white folded sheet of paper fell out, and she unfurled it.

_Ms. Mazaki,_

_Have dinner with me tonight, 7:30pm at Galileo._

_My chauffeur will collect you at your hotel. _

_S. Kaiba._

Anzu blinked and read the note at least another four times, slashes of rose highlighting her cheeks. Such typical male behavior! She narrowed her gaze on the box. And wondered its contents.

_There is only one way to find out_, a voice echoed inside her head.

Five minutes later and she was still staring at the package on the coffee table as if it might be a bomb waiting to detonate. _Where is your courage, Anzu?_

Undoing the tape she opened the flaps; a plastic card falling into her lap. She picked it up and tore off the Post-it attached at its end.

_Use this key to enter the VIP room. I'll be waiting._

Anzu gnashed her teeth and schooled her anger. Was she supposed to click her heels and salute? Acquiesce without a single protest?

She sighed.

He may be the most arrogant male she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting, but the invitation sounded important in its own haughty way.

Yet.

She didn't want to be having this dinner with him; detested the thought, actually. It rankled her. And in the back of her mind, she cursed Seto Kaiba.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

After this chapter (until chapter six) the chapters will be short. I've decided to go ahead with the epilogue, but I have no idea what to write. It will come to me soon. Maybe.

The next chapter will feature more Seto and Anzu togetherness. I'll be updating every Monday.

Thank you everyone for reading and sending me reviews. I'm very happy you like the story.


	4. Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife

Chapter Four.

* * *

Seto had been sitting at the table for five minutes, nursing a glass of white wine when he spotted Anzu floating towards him through the dim lights of the VIPs section.

She looked…stunning. Just as he'd envisaged.

The red halter-styled dress displayed her silky shoulders, two strips of ribbon tied behind her neck in a bow, and the ballooning hem which hung just above her knees.

If he pulled that bow, would her dress open for him? Would she be wearing plain cotton panties, or something picked out from a Victoria's Secret catalogue? And there was no way she was wearing a bra under there. His temperature spiked.

"Hello, again. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." She may have said the words indifferently, but the smoky quality of her voice sent his pulse soaring.

Angry at the reaction she'd created he growled, "You're five minutes too late. When I extend an invitation, I expect my guest to be on time."

She glided into the chair across him with careful grace. "Then, perhaps, you should extend said invitation personally."

He grunted; her feminine scent mixing with the air, distracting. She smelled delicious—like spring flowers with a dash of vanilla. He wanted to lean in for a more definitive sniff.

The arrival of the waiter kicked him back to sanity.

"Care for an apéritif?" Seto asked.

She ordered herself a glass of _ouzo_ and took a fortifying sip. "Why did you invite me to dinner?"

A smile flirted with the corners of his lips. "Would you believe me if I said I enjoyed your company a few nights ago and had to repeat the experience?"

"Not one bit." The lip of her glass bumped into her raspberry-stained mouth as she savored the drink, his mouth drying at the sight.

This was wrong.

He wasn't supposed to find her attractive; she was the sister of the woman who ruined Mokuba's life.

But damn.

He was a healthy, red-blooded male.

He would probably burn in hell for wanting her. But what did that matter? He was already on fire.

"Does your boyfriend know about our date?" he rasped.

A slightly teasing smile widened her lips. "A date, Mr. Kaiba? Should we really call it that?"

Seto frowned. "No." He lifted his glass to his mouth. "And you haven't answered my question."

The little smile grew. "Which was?"

"If your boyfriend knows of our…" He searched for an appropriate word to describe the situation. "Our meeting," he finished sensibly.

She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Of course," Seto replied derisively.

Raspberry-stained lips parted on a gasp. "Do you think I'm lying?" The fiery spark of anger flared in her blue eyes. "I can't believe you have the gall to accuse me of something like that."

"Can't you?" he queried silkily.

She pursed her mouth. "You're right. I can." She drew her arms over her chest, her gaze an azure menace. "Liam is not my boyfriend, Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh?" Seto asked, clearly not accepting her statement. "Who is he?"

"My step-brother," she explained heavily. "Mama married his father nine years ago. You can call your P.I if you still think I'm lying."

And just like that the atmosphere grew tense.

He stared quietly at the lamp in the corner of the room, moving his gaze slowly to the plasticized Anzu. A pang of regret echoed hollowly in his chest, a rueful smile working its way onto his lips.

"There isn't any need," Seto whispered across the table, catching the sharp jerk of her doubtful eyes. "I believe you."

"Thank you," she muttered, but looked ungratified by his response.

He changed the subject. "What would you like to eat?"

* * *

Anzu found herself relishing the perfectly prepared Chinook salmon, small buttered roasted potatoes, and green beans done in a delicious asparagus sauce.

Desert—was a generous slice of dark chocolate sachertorte, a thin layer of apricot jam in the middle and chocolate icing on the top and sides.

She took a spoonful and moaned.

"Is it that good?" an amused voice drawled.

Anzu's cheeks burned with a wicked blaze of heat. "The best I've ever had." The exhilarating effect of rich chocolate and crème prompted her to ask, "Would you like to try some?"

Lord, what was she saying?

She wanted the ground to open and swallow her up, but Anzu smiled sweetly, because she couldn't snatch back her words.

"Why not?"

Seto's voice was as silky as the whipped cream atop her sinful desert. She pushed the plate midway to him.

He shook his head. "No. I want you to feed it to me."

She should have turn tail and run. So why was she guiding a spoonful of dark chocolate to his mouth? Or, a better question—why couldn't she look away when his tongue snaked out to lick those full, sensuous lips?

"That was delicious." He caressed her with his eyes, sending a jolt of unbidden lust and awareness through her.

"I'm glad you liked it." Anzu managed, surprised her voice wasn't breathless and hot. "You still haven't told me why you invited me to dinner," she reminded.

"I haven't?" He was laughing at her. "I thought I did…"

A dark blush suffused her cheeks. "You didn't." As the last morsel of desert vanished from her plate, Anzu decided it was time for some answers.

"Does it involve my sister?"

The mischievous lights disappeared from his eyes as she knew they would. "Yes," he spoke tight-lipped. "It does." He lifted the flap of his dinner jacket, pulled out a rectangular envelope and slapped it in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked, picking it up.

Anzu watched the shadows chase across his face, the white lines appearing around his mouth.

Seto's lips curled in distaste. "It's one of the many letters your sister sent to Mokuba." Her blood ran cold as he continued, "One which she boldly states her demands and threats."

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

As I said last week this chapter was very short. The next is a bit longer. I added some extra things to it.

And don't worry. Seto and Anzu will eventually call each other by their first names.


	5. Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Five.

* * *

A deep ache settled in Anzu's heart as she read the letter—the small looping letters familiar with Ayaka's elegant script.

She drew it to the tabletop, digesting the tight demands her sister outlined in one paragraph, the sum of money she required to keep mum on the affair.

"Do you believe me now?"

Anzu lifted her gaze, expecting to see gloating in Seto's eyes, the knowledge that he was right and she was wrong. What she saw was a shadow darkening smoky-blue eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, forcing the words through a constricted throat. Dashing her pride to the floor, she went on, "I want to say I'm sorry."

For several seconds, seconds that made her discreetly uncomfortable, he held her gaze. "Why the need to apologize?" he queried in a flat tone.

She swallowed hard. "I ignored what everyone else told me," she whispered raggedly. "I chose to believe Ayaka despite everything, and I know now that that was foolish of me."

Seto shook his head slowly, and then he surprised her by reaching out and taking her hand, holding on to her fingers when she would have pulled away.

The numbness Anzu felt was overwhelming, but Seto's hand atop hers created a warming fire from within.

"Blaming yourself for something out of your control is pointless," he spoke softly, too damn softly. The odd glint in his eyes told her he wasn't looking at her, but to a distant somewhere only he knew existed.

"You blamed yourself for Mokuba's accident, didn't you?" She accused, horrified her tone was so cold, so hardhearted.

She stifled the sound of mourning as he tore his hand away, taking all that pleasant tingling warmth with him.

"My life doesn't concern you," he said frostily, drinking a mouthful of café noir to punctuate the sudden end of this topic.

Anzu ignored it.

"You're right, it doesn't." She concurred, tucking an errant curl behind one ear. "But I wasn't asking about your life. I was asking if you blamed yourself for Mokuba's death."

"Same thing."

Her eyebrows met in the centre of her forehead in a frown. "You've never talked about his accident. I want to know what happened that day, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto's dark gaze collided with hers, slivers of fear embedding itself on every nerve in her skin. "You're ordering me?"

She shrugged. "Nothing of the sort. I simply want to know," she stated calmly, threading the pieces of her composure back together.

When he didn't jump to 'share his feelings', Anzu got lost in the silence which hung between them.

"I did."

She glanced up quickly, unsure if she'd imagined him speaking. "Pardon?"

Seto kept his gaze firmly on the dark liquid of his coffee. "I blamed myself for Mokuba's death. He was my brother and I failed him."

"What does that mean?" she asked, gripping on to the line he cast.

"Nothing," he said dismissively, as the icy coldness slinked into his gaze, blocking her out. "I'd rather not talk about it."

She bristled at his standoffish attitude. "Would you rather not talk about it? Or you just don't want to talk about it with me?" she inquired hotly.

"I don't want to talk about it with _you_," he clarified crisply.

The hurtful cruelty of his words started a surge of anger in her veins, then fizzled to a premature death as she coped with her emotions.

There wasn't a single sane reason for her to react this way. There wasn't any need to take offense.

"I guess this dinner is over," Anzu said, her voice remarkably strong. "Goodnight, Mr. Kaiba."

She left the restaurant and didn't see Seto coming after her.

* * *

The long, black limousine which brought her to the restaurant was still there—parked and waiting by the curb.

Relief traveled her mind and Anzu hustled to the door, just as the chauffeur stepped out of the massive vehicle.

"Rafael," she winced at her breathlessness. "Would you take me back to my hotel, please?"

He tipped the rim of his hat with a single finger, bowing politely. "Of course, ma'am"

Grateful to sink into the darkened abyss that was the interior of the limo, Anzu allowed herself a small sigh. She was startled when the door opened again, a disgruntled Seto Kaiba appearing magically at her side.

She twisted away from him. "Get out," she hissed.

An unperturbed look entered his eyes. "This limousine belongs to me," he said with a smidgen of arrogance, and then angrily he asked, "Why the hell did you run out like that?"

"I didn't run," Anzu tartly denied. "I walked out in a very dignified manner. Which was perfectly understandable given the circumstance."

"Which was?"

She smiled sweetly. "You were being an ass."

Rafael fired the engine, the limo pulled away from the curb and sped down the lighted streets of Sydney.

"You really are something," she heard Seto exclaim, but paid him no mind. "You actually had the nerve to run out—pardon me—_walk_ out on our dinner."

Anzu turned, the taunt eating away at her emotional control. "What?" she asked brightly. "Never had a woman leave you during a date?"

"I thought we agreed it wasn't a date?" His smile was pure male. "And no. No woman has ever dared. Why would she?"

I can think of a few reasons, Anzu thought waspishly. "I'm amazed you can get that head of yours through the door," she said aloud. "Your ego's more bloated than a woman with PMS!"

"Indeed?"

"Stop laughing at me," she pouted sulkily, the pangs of irritability gnawing on her insides. "I will not be the object of your amusement."

"Then let's drop the matter, shall we?" Seto offered coolly.

"Gladly."

The silver bangles on Anzu's wrist tinkled as she smoothed a hand through her hair, a swift and deep sigh floating through her lips as she stared at the moving city lights.

With a curiosity that never quits, she tentatively broached a very touchy subject. "To pass time, you could tell me about Mokuba."

Seto visibly stiffened, then relaxed. "I'm not in the mood."

Anzu giggled; his behavior that of a petulant child.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She waved a frantic hand. "Oh, nothing, nothing." She coughed discreetly. "Come on. Talking helps, you know."

"If you say so." As if changing his mind, he began slowly, "On the day Mokuba died I was in New York on business. My housekeeper—Jeanette, phoned with the news."

"What did you mean earlier when you said you failed him?" Anzu asked, consciously holding a breath.

A muscle knotted in his jaw. "You can ask your sister when we find her."

"Ayaka?"

"You have another gold-digging sister?" he sneered, sarcasm biting his words. "Mokuba's mobile records showed a call received one hour before his death. The caller was your sister."

Anzu could barely breathe, her eyes gone wide from shock. "How do you know it was her?"

"Jeanette overheard Mokuba arguing with her," Seto confessed coldly. "He probably called her a few not-so-respectable names."

"And then he got into his car…" Anzu numbly guessed. "Do you think he was going to meet Ayaka?"

"Possibly."

Immediately she reached out and touched his arm, a thousand nerves responding to the feel of her small palm. Seto met her gaze, unknowing of how to react when her sapphire eyes were drenched in sympathy.

Instincts kicked in with a sharp thud, and he shrugged off her scalding touch. "I don't need anyone's pity."

She was as mad as he. "I wasn't offering you any."

Seto turned away, refusing to see her lovely face angelic against the shadows. She was another man's mistress, he reminded himself almost painfully.

Anzu's affair with Zachary Dalton—her very married employer—bothered Seto more than he'd care to share, and knowing this should have destroyed whatever attraction he had for her.

Instead, the potent flame of desire roared inside him, daring him to take her…

He slammed the lid on those foolish impulses. He had to remember Anzu was no better than her sister. The pair quite famous for conducting illicit affairs.

"Thank you," her serene voice drifted to his ears. "For telling me. I know you didn't want to."

He grunted.

Rafael cut the engine when the limo drew to a still, coming round to open the door as Anzu prepared to leave.

Seto clasped a hand on her wrist, tanned fingers holding her hostage. "I'll be seeing you," he smiled handsomely, keeping his blue eyes locked on hers.

Anzu stitched a tight smile on her lips. "Oh, I'm sure you will," she said, then bolted out of the limo.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

I didn't list the contents of the letter because chapter one gave you an idea of what it's about. The next chapter will clear up any confusion.

Also, very early on I decided I wanted to get rid of Anzu's good-girl image. So, I thought a little affair with a married man might help. Don't hate me. It's all for drama.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcible Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Six.

* * *

"Hey there, stranger." Sheyna waved, coming over to Anzu's table. "I haven't seen you round here since last week. How's it going?"

A rueful smile twisted Anzu's lips. "You want the truth or the pretty lies I've been feeding everyone?"

Sheyna laughed. "Surprise me."

In between juggling Seto and Ayaka, Anzu struck up a friendship with the eccentric surfie. She rehashed her past week, mentioning the dinner with Seto and the problem of locating her sister.

"Have you tried her mobile?"

At Sheyna's question, Anzu groaned. "If it were that simple I wouldn't have Seto Kaiba breathing down my neck."

"But you enjoy it anyway," she grinned.

Anzu had the grace to blush. "Pardon?"

"You like him. And don't you dare ask, 'who?'" She arched a pale brow. "Seto Kaiba has major hunk status. And you know what I think?"

"What?" Anzu asked warily.

Sheyna brightened. "I think he finds you irresistible!"

"Sure he does," Anzu rolled her blue eyes. "That's why he woos me with snippy remarks about my sister and undermines my intelligence."

"Maybe it's his idea of flirting."

Anzu cocked a skeptical brow. "Oh, yeah? And I suppose when he makes love to a woman he bounds and gags her."

"Kinky." Sheyna winked, laughing at the plum-face brunette. "I'm willing to bet money the both of you hook up within a week."

"How much?" Anzu asked, wildly entertained by the idea.

"Five hundred?"

"Deal."

* * *

The taxi stopped outside the hotel and Anzu stepped out. That was it. If she was to remain in Australia for another two weeks, she would rent a car.

This thought accompanied her as she walked across the foyer and up to the register counter. She greeted Heidi who told her she had a guest waiting in the lounge.

"A guest?" Anzu asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did they give you a name?"

Heidi glanced at her notes. "Ayaka Mazaki." She looked up. "She says it's very important and asked that you see her upon your return."

"How long has she been here?" The pounding thump of her heart was echoing loudly in her head.

Heidi moved by glancing at her watch. "About ten minutes."

"Thanks," she murmured to the woman behind the desk.

"You're welcome!"

Anzu twirled an errant curl, her stomach tightening into a ball of anxiety. The memory of the her sister's letter resurfaced with a vengeance, injecting a touch of anger in her veins.

The lounge was within her sight and from the cover of the potted palms, Anzu saw the writer of such a disgusting letter—Ayaka.

* * *

Anzu shook her shoulders to banish the tangled knot of muscle, taking a deep breath as if going into battle.

She circled the mauve chaise, narrowly avoiding an expensive-looking vase, still moving closer.

When Ayaka saw her, she sprang to feet, a dimple appearing on either side of her mouth when she smiled.

"Anzu, darling. I haven't seen you in such a long time." She swept Anzu into a warming hug, pulling back to air kiss each cheek. "How have you been?"

Anzu opened her mouth to answer, throw an accusation. Anything, but the gasping sound of horror as she caught the sight of a buggy.

"You have a baby?" she blurted. "How?"

The lights of laughter in Ayaka's eyes told her just how stupid she thought that question. And that was something she didn't need telling.

With a little smile, Ayaka lifted the tiny red bundle from the buggy. "I'd like you to meet your nephew—Elian Kaiba."

The words were spoken in softer tones, but the impact was louder, more destructive to Anzu's hearing than a round of ear-splitting explosives.

She stared at the tiny infant whose dewy rosebud mouth was pouted and a sable of dark hair matting his head.

"Elian Kaiba," Anzu repeated, the beginnings of a hysterical laugh rising from her throat as she forced a modicum of calm. "As in Mokuba Kaiba's son?"

Ayaka smiled. "Got it in one," she pushed the baby into Anzu's arms. "Would you mind holding him for me? This suit can't afford to get wrinkles." She gave a twirl. "Isn't it absolutely gorgeous?"

Gorgeous, it was. The rich burgundy-colored trouser suit looked stunning against Ayaka's exotic features. The pleated folds were elegant and simple, stylish and chic. And the matching jacket was appreciatively modest.

Little Elian fussed, thrusting chubby arms in the air as if fighting a dream villain. A smile blossomed on Anzu's lips as she gently rocked him into a peaceful slumber.

"You're good at that," remarked Ayaka, who leaned in. "I always knew you were destined for motherhood. It's a shame you can't hold on to a man long enough to get him to the altar."

The barbed comment was designed to cut deep, but Anzu had developed an immunity against her sister's catty remarks.

"Are you aware Mokuba Kaiba is dead?" she asked flatly.

Ayaka gracefully floated to one of the couches, speaking only when Anzu joined her. "I wasn't living in a cave, darling. I know the father of my child is dead."

Banking the up rise of annoyance, Anzu asked tightly, "Was he aware he'd fathered a child?"

"He was," Ayaka claimed fervently. "But he denied it was his. Now the bastard is dead and I'm stuck with his kid!"

Anzu clamped her lips together, daring herself to remain calm.

"You would think a family as rich as the Kaiba's would pay anything to get one of their own." Ayaka continued angrily. "My figure will never fully recover from being pregnant!"

Numbness crawled over Anzu like the wild vines at her mother's cottage, the ache in her heart growing deep.

With a throat as dry and scratchy as sandpaper, she inquired, "Why did you blackmail Mokuba?"

Ayaka's brown eyes glittered. "You know?" she shrugged. "That bastard had to pay for violating my body with his child. It was only fair."

_Fair? _Anzu questioned on the verge of hysterics. Was it fair that Mokuba was dead? Was it fair that he would never know his son?

She felt a sharp knife plunge into her chest, its blade dipped in acid, melting every amiable feeling she had toward this woman.

"I've been in contact with Mokuba's brother," she revealed in a strangled voice. "He was the one who told me about the blackmail letters."

Ayaka merely sighed. "Of course," she nodded, examining the emerald studded ring on her finger. "I figured as much."

Staring at the peach-faced baby, a thought came to Anzu's mind and she voiced it. "How were you able to find me?"

"My mother." Ayaka stated bluntly. "That woman is the biggest gossipmonger in Australia. She's very interested in your affair with Seto Kaiba."

Anzu blanched. "There is no affair to speak of," she groused. "We've only met twice in the past, and the only thing we've discussed is you."

"Really?"

She did not like Ayaka's expression. "He blames you for Mokuba's death, and insists on having his revenge."

"Revenge?" she asked, her brown eyes shadowed by vague worry. "Why would he want revenge? Isn't that a bit dramatic?"

Anzu shrugged one shoulder, not particularly in a caring mood. "He is very much aware of the phone call you placed before Mokuba's death."

"How?" Ayaka queried, her pallor plummeting. "I blocked my ID, and Mokuba's mobile must have been destroyed in the crash."

"That isn't important." Anzu replied swiftly. "I want to know what drove Mokuba out of his home like the hounds of hell were after him." Realization hit her like a baseball bat. "It was about Elian, wasn't?"

"You know all the answers," Ayaka grumbled. "Why bother asking me?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "I'm asking because a part of me wants to help you. I can't do that unless you tell me the truth."

"You want the truth that badly, huh?" Ayaka sneered. "You're right, big sis. It _was _about Elian. I decided to let good old Mokuba know he was a daddy. I knew he wouldn't leave his prissy fiancée, so I had to tip the scales in my favor."

Anzu's heart gave a violent shudder. It exploded in her chest, the sharp fragments lying painfully in her flesh.

"You planned it, didn't you?" she accused hoarsely. "Your pregnancy."

To her horror, Ayaka looked visibly smug. "It wasn't easy," she said, toying with a dark curl of hair. "I had to sabotage an entire box of condoms."

Anzu stared at her sister, no, the replica of Reika Asakura. Beauty wasn't the only thing Ayaka had inherited from her mother. She had deceit in spades.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing," she cried, mortified. "Have you any shame?"

"You're a fine one to talk," her sister replied acidly. "Having an affair with your boss is far worse than what I did. I was trying to ensure my future."

"By trapping a man into marriage?"

Anzu didn't defend herself against Ayaka's comment. Her relationship with Zach Dalton was complicated, and in no way anyone's business but her own.

"You didn't know Mokuba the way I did," Ayaka defended. "He was the most incredible human being I've ever met. And those three months we shared were magical." Her face crumpled with anger. "Pity, he ran out before I could tell him we were expecting our first child together."

"Why didn't you mention your pregnancy in the letters?" Anzu asked, struggling to sort through this mess of an affair.

Ayaka shrugged gracefully. "I'm no fool. He would have pushed for a termination. So I waited until abortion was no longer an option." She sighed. "Somehow, I managed to hide that abomination growing in my womb by moving to Adelaide."

"Does Reika know?" interrupted Anzu, whose stomach was churning at the term Ayaka used to describe her son.

Brown eyes widened. "Do you think I'm stupid?" she scoffed. "My mother detests children. She would have been very vocal about getting rid of it."

"So, why have your returned?" Anzu inquired dully, knowing her sister wanted something.

Ayaka smiled coyly. "You said something about helping me earlier…"

"What do you want?"

"You've been getting on well with Seto Kaiba. How about you sweet talk him into giving my son what he is entitled to." Ayaka smiled widely. "Mokuba's fortune is at stake, and my son—_his_ son, deserves what should be his. You agree, don't you?"

Anzu kept her lips pressed tightly together as waves of disgust and mortification swept her away in its strong currents.

The words _No_ and _I won't help you _struggled to leave her mouth, but as she waged the verbal war inside her head, her eyes fell on the last person she'd hoped to see—Seto Kaiba.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

I'm sure everyone is thinking, 'It's about time we met Ayaka!' And now that you have, you probably dislike her. She _is_ a gold-digger, isn't she?

Poor Anzu.

I really wanted Ayaka to be innocent and Mokuba the lying bastard of the story, but I'm glad I scrapped that idea because some women can be so conniving and vicious. I'm almost ashamed to be female when I meet such a woman.

Um… anyways, let's move on before I start ranting.

Chapter seven will have Seto's reaction to Ayaka and her innocent baby, Elian. So much drama!

Thank you for reading and adding this story to your Favorite Story list. I'm very happy you like it!


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Seven.

* * *

Jaw clenched and eyes spitting fire, Seto Kaiba headed towards the women, banking the desire to grab Ayaka Mazaki by the scruff of her neck and throw her out.

She was slight in stature, with very long dark hair which fell down her back like mahogany silk, flawless skin and enormous, thickly lashed brown eyes.

She smiled a warm, enticing smile, her full, rosy lips stretching to reveal even white teeth. That she would _attempt_ to lure him with her charms was laughable.

When she moved toward him, curling a sleek tendril around one slender finger, he held on to his temper.

"Seto Kaiba," she said in a deep-throated, sexy drawl. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Seto glanced at the well-dressed woman, his hard mouth compressed. "The search for you has been long and frustrating, Ms. Mazaki."

"Oh, Ayaka, please." A sultry smile curved her ripe lips. "And I hope you weren't too bored with my sister."

His gaze went to Anzu who remained seated and gazed back impassively. "I can assure you, I wasn't." Dull anger made his throat tight as he settled on the baby in her arms.

He didn't bet on the bitch having a child. But gold-diggers always had a crafty trick or two up their expensive sleeves. He watched the sway of Ayaka's hips, daring himself not to roll his eyes and failing. He wasn't Mokuba. His brother liked his women pretty and dumb. Seto didn't.

When Ayaka took the baby from Anzu, holding him like a prized trophy she'd won at the local fair, he wanted to smash something.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" her perfect lips displayed a secret smile. "This is my son. The baby Mokuba and I made together."

Seto's burning eyes surveyed Ayaka in angry challenge, his jaw line squared. "A paternity test—" he said. A deadly tone sliding from his throat. "—will be done to ensure the child is indeed Mokuba's."

A light gasp floated past her lips. "Why, darling? I am speaking the truth."

He didn't doubt her. She must have cooked up this baby scheme to trap Mokuba. It was well executed, except for one tragic flaw: Mokuba was dead.

With effort, he channeled his frustration into calm cruelty. "Can't trust a common whore," he said. Then, with perversity he added, "I'll let the proper lab work judge who's lying and who isn't. Until then the child will remain in your care."

"The child has a name," Anzu voiced coolly, her lustrous eyes sparking in a way which jolted his pulse. "It's Elian."

Nice name, Seto thought blankly. It was Hebrew for the Lord is my God. He watched the tiny thing covered in red, his features indistinct but already he bore an undeniable resemblance to his father in hair and skin color.

When he transferred his attention to Ayaka, he saw she was staring at him intently. Those big brown eyes glowing with what he suspected to be dollar signs. He could hear the cash register ringing.

"Are you going to raise him by yourself?" Seto's tone was clipped and hard, a cold anger turning blue eyes into something fearsome.

Ayaka's sigh was ineffably sad. She was a consummate actress, knowing how to turn on the emotion and pour herself into any role the situation demanded. "It would be difficult because—because… "

"Because…" Seto prompted icily when she hesitated.

"I'm an unemployed woman, Mr. Kaiba. I can't afford to care for a young child."

His gaze rolled from the tips of her polished toes to the lacquer she applied to her hair. "And yet you're wearing a thousand dollar suit," he observed viciously.

Hot anger spread across her cheeks, her defense pathetic and just damn stupid. "I didn't purchase it. It was given to me as gift by a former lover."

Yeah? And he was Wile E Coyote.

"Whatever you say," Seto's scornful laugh dismissed the claim. "If the child is indeed my brother's, financial aid will be provided until it's no longer necessary."

"There is no 'if' about it," Ayaka snapped. "During my affair with Mokuba I was faithful to him. Elian is his son whether you want him to be or not."

Seto wanted to roar and shout he did want this child to be his brother's. To have tangible proof that Mokuba existed and once breathed the same air as he.

"There are things we must discuss," he heard Ayaka say. "Elian's inheritance ranking high on the list."

"His inheritance?" His laugh this time was pure cynicism, so harsh and venomous. "You guileful bitch! You and your bastard child will never see a cent of my brother's money!"

"You've said more than enough, Mr. Kaiba." Anzu remarked quietly, and it took barely any effort to drag his gaze from the whore before him.

Seto's lips curled menacingly. "I can say so much more," he threatened, meeting her stare. She looked as impassive as if she was discussing the weather.

A small frown gathered on her brows. "I'm taking Elian to my suite while the both of you finish your _discussion_. You can trade insults as much as you like once I leave."

"How magnanimous of you," Seto replied. He saw the blazing heat in her eyes and congratulated himself on creating the fire.

"Mr. Kaiba, you are a stubborn man—"

"So I've been told," he interrupted.

Anzu's frown deepened. "—so I'm going to ask you to put aside your hatred and focus on Elian. His future should be your primary concern, and the both of you need to decide what is best for him."

"You're right, of course," Seto said pleasantly, his anger vanishing as if she had waved a magic wand.

"Isn't she always?" Ayaka commented snidely. "You always have the best of ideas, Anzu. Shall we find someplace private to talk, darling?" she asked Seto.

He nodded and his gaze flickered to Anzu whose blue eyes showed relief. "The hotel's restaurant will suffice."

"Perfect!"

* * *

Anzu peered at herself in the vanity mirror and suppressed a groan. There were purple smudges beneath her eyes, her cheeks sunken and pale.

A cry sent her whirling. In the smaller guest bedroom, Elian thumped angry fists on the pillows she made into a hasty baby bed on the queen-size.

"I've already fed you your dinner and changed your nappy, so what's the matter?" she asked her wriggling nephew.

Elian was five months old. He had huge violet-blue eyes and the most adorable pair of dimples.

When he broke into ear-piercing wails, Anzu winced and hurriedly tried to pacify him. He settled—much to her intense relief—into a calming sort of nap, warm and soft in her arms.

"Thank goodness," she mumbled, her arms like jelly as she managed to return him to the nest of pillows.

Walking into the kitchen, Anzu filched a bottle of water from the refrigerator, uncapping it. The piquant lemon flavor cleared the net of cobwebs in her mind, her eyes falling on the face of the silver clock.

It had just gone eight and Ayaka had yet to put in an appearance.

_Maybe she's still with Seto Kaiba_, a treacherous imp voiced inside her head, taunting her.

Anzu stilled.

She would not torment herself with the details of Seto's personal life or the woman currently occupying his bed. And if he fancied Ayaka—she doubted he did—then who cares?

Annoyed by her reaction, Anzu capped the half-empty bottled water and shoved it back into the refrigerator, whirling to stare at the speckled granite countertops.

She raised her head as the clicking of expensive heels occupied the silence. Ayaka appearing with her usual gait.

"Where have you been?" Anzu fired the question. "It's well past eight."

Ayaka rolled her brown eyes. "I was having dinner. And if you're wondering, it wasn't with the handsome Seto Kaiba."

Anzu reddened fiercely. "You should have been here looking after Elian. He's your responsibility."

"It was your idea to bring him to your suite—" she ducked into Anzu's bedroom and emerged with a cinched cocktail dress done in a beautiful coral shade. "—so don't be a nag. You mind if I borrow this? I have a date with this guy I met at the restaurant."

Anzu was appalled at her sister's ignorance. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you? Stop acting selfishly Ayaka, and think about your son's future."

"I _am_ thinking about his future," she exchanged her tailored suit for the dress she'd pilfered. "Seto Kaiba has decided to adopt Elian. He's willing to pay quite a sum too."

Every scrap of color drained from Anzu's complexion. "You're selling your child? That's disgusting!"

"What's disgusting is your lack of faith in me. Do you honestly think I'd be able to give Elian a happy life? I don't like children, Anzu. I only conceived him to win Mokuba."

"Which ended in tragedy," Anzu spat venomously.

Ayaka shot her a churlish glance. "So it did," she sighed. "Seto Kaiba is rolling in money. And if he can support my son, as well as extend a little payment for my hard work, then what's the problem?"

Anzu studied her sister in stunned silence. Then her blue eyes darkened with incredulous fury. "What kind of mother is willing to sell her child in cold blood?"

"One whose lifestyle is hindered by the existence of a baby. I'm only twenty-two, Anzu. I have my life ahead of me. I can't waste it by sitting at home watching the best years of my life slip by because of some brat."

Anzu compressed her lips, white lines girding her mouth as she breathed heavily. "You made the decision to give birth to that 'brat.'"

"It's something I've come to regret."

Stiff with strain, Anzu forced a modicum of calm. "Just go," she whispered.

Ayaka arched a sleekly waxed brow. "Why are you so upset?"

Anzu barked a laugh at the question, then gave Ayaka her back. "Enjoy your date," she tossed over her shoulder waiting to hear Ayaka slam out, then subsequently curled into a miserable ball on her bed.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

This was the toughest chapter I had to write. I don't know why that is, and I was seriously annoyed with myself. I tried at least four times until I settled with this. I hope it wasn't too bad.

Even though Ayaka is the villain here, I sorta sympathize with her. Her reason for getting pregnant was wrong but she knows she can't provide for her son financially, and let's face it, emotionally.

The only downside is she's doing it for money. And seems to care more about herself and what she wants in life, rather than forming a bond with her son.

Anyways, thanks for reading guys! In the next chapter, Seto and Anzu will share a romantic moment.

See ya next Monday!


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Eight.

* * *

Anzu rose from the tangled bedclothes bleary-eyed and hungry. Dinner had been a pathetic affair. She had only a Vitamin C tablet and half a bottle of lemon-flavored water.

Was it any wonder she was so darn skinny? She hardly ever ate a proper meal. The last time she'd eaten herself sick was Christmas eve at her mother's. She had binged on sugar cookies and rum punch.

Her stomach tickled and Anzu groaned. Cramps. Not hunger pangs. She would be achy and touchy in two, maybe three days. Why not start with the binging now?

She brushed her teeth, showered and dressed in a pale, pink blouse and a pair of faded dark jeans. When she checked in on Elian he was still sleeping without any sign of Ayaka having been in the room.

Why did she care?

Ayaka was ready and willing to sell her son to a man who'd called him a bastard. She didn't know who she was more pissed off at. Her irresponsible and spoiled sister. Or the pragmatic and heartless Seto Kaiba.

In the kitchen, she whipped up some scrambled eggs and sausage. She hated having to eat eggs for breakfast, but would sooner feast on mud than call room service.

Zach had been too kind with his offer of a vacation, booking a five-star hotel and footing the bill. The least she could do was save him excess expense by buying and preparing her food. Her pride demanded it.

There was a loud, intrusive rap on the door, and Anzu flew out to the hallway. She pulled it open and was stunned to see Seto Kaiba on the other side. He was so tall, so dark and so sexy that for a few seconds all she could do was stare.

His closeness and the dizzying combination of whatever soap he used and old spice cologne rendered her spellbound.

Her brain finally caught up with her vocal cords. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

She would have liked to slam the door in his face, watch the hinges rattle knowing he could see them too, but his thunderous expression changed her mind.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Anzu frowned. She expected him to act the brute and push past her, beat his chest like a savage barbarian. "Why?" she shot back stubbornly. "Ayaka isn't here."

Seto's lips thinned with impatience and then he _did _push past her, looking around him with interest.

"Where is the baby?"

Anzu shut the door, spinning around. "He's asleep in the spare bedroom," her lips curled. "Did you come for a sample of his DNA?"

Seto's lean, strong face was as hard as granite. "No," he wrenched his gaze from her, then looked about the room a second time.

Without bite she said, "I heard you're adopting Elian. Does that mean you have accepted him to be Mokuba's son?"

A muscle bunched in his jaw. "You might say that."

Anzu let her arms fall to her sides. She was confused, a little bit annoyed and a whole lot hungry. "I've just finished making breakfast. Would you like some, sausage and eggs?"

It was satisfying to know she'd shocked Seto Kaiba. _She_—a plain, nothing special, ordinary woman who loved her job as an advertising agent.

"No, thank you."

Anzu snuck a smile whilst walking to the kitchen. She felt, rather than saw him coming to her side. "Have you changed your mind about breakfast?" she teased.

Seto's face a picture, he said swiftly, "We need to talk. It's important and I would rather you be sitting."

"Why…?"

He hurtled her from the kitchen and to the sitting area, pushing her down onto one of the butter-soft love seats, then perched his sweet derriere on the edge of coffee table.

"What's this about?" she asked.

Seto chewed off a bitter curse, grimacing as he took in her lovely and confused face. "Tell me you watched the morning news?" he demanded.

Anzu shrugged, shaking her head.

He drew back, breathing deeply. So this was what they called being stuck between a rock and hard place. It felt like shit.

"If only you'd watched the news then I wouldn't be obligated to do this," he sighed as if she'd intentionally put him in this position.

"There was an accident this morning," he began gruffly, hating the situation he found himself. "Your sister—I'm sorry, Anzu, but your sister is dead."

The silence stretched for a beat or two, then predictably shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What kind of sick game are you playing at?" Anzu demanded through her teeth, blue eyes shooting off sparks. "That was a cruel joke!"

"A joke?" Seto laughed. "If only it was. Turn on your TV to any news channel and see for yourself, my dear."

Anzu was pale beneath her make-up as she fumbled the television remote, hands trembling violently as she pushed buttons for the local news.

It was there—splashed across the glowing screen, the wreckage of her sister's car and the inset photograph of Ayaka's beautiful face.

"No…!" she cried, the remote falling through her nerveless fingers. "Ayaka can't be dead! She just can't!"

Anzu looked as if someone took a red-hot poker and thrust it into her heart. Hell, Seto thought, that would have been less painful.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he pulled her close and held her for endless minutes on end, reaching for the remote and switching off the TV.

"I saw her just last night," her voice was a broken whisper against his shirtfront. "How can she be dead?"

She looked up and into his eyes, those drenched sapphires spearing his dark soul. He felt as if he'd been kicked in his stomach repeatedly.

"Ayaka may not have been a saint but she, more than anyone, didn't deserve death."

Seto smiled deprecatingly. "Your sister wasn't alone. There was a someone in the passenger seat who died along with her."

"Who?" Anzu asked hoarsely.

"Declan Rogers." a wry smile curved his lips. "He was an operation director at a local mining company, and at the restaurant he seemed quite taken with your sister."

"He was her date for the night," she explained. "The lamppost they crashed into—do you think they died upon impact?"

"You mean instantly? I think so, yes."

He expected her to crumple and cry. Anything, but the blank expression which chased across her pretty features.

"This may sound ridiculously callous—" she fought back a slew of fresh tears. "—but I'm glad she didn't die alone."

When she pulled back and slowly rose to her feet, Seto found himself unwilling to release her. In the past few weeks he had thought about her more than he cared to admit. And right now, he wanted to erase that sad look in her blue, blue eyes.

"Anzu," Seto shot to his feet when she staggered. He caught her to him, felt her stiffen and tremble.

"I'm fine," she tried a smile, but a sob caught in her throat and her unruffled façade cracked.

He kept her close, knowing this kind of loss intimately, wishing she didn't have to experience this type of pain.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Seto pushed a shiny curl back from her face when she nodded.

Walking to the wet bar, he poured a generous measure of brandy into a snifter, placing it into her shaking hands.

"Drink up."

A smile crinkled the corners of her eyes. "Thank you." She took a swill and he chuckled softly when her features screwed up comically. "This is awful!"

"Hey, it was in _your_ wet bar." She glared weakly, then thrust the glass to him. "More?" he asked.

"Please," she sipped daintily until most of the brandy was gone. A row of straight white teeth clamping over a trembling bottom lip to still it. "I can't believe she's gone."

Seto placed the snifter on the coffee table, gathering her hands in his. Anzu glanced up, her lashes heavy with crystal globes.

"Ayaka was wearing my dress," she whispered, and he wondered what this had to do with anything. "What if it was me who was meant to die and not her?"

"You're being ridiculous," Seto growled, taken aback by the roughness of his voice. "You shouldn't believe in crazy superstition."

"You're right…but I can't shake this feeling. There must have been something I could have done better. I could have stopped her from going out last night."

"She was an adult capable of making her own choices in life, Anzu. You couldn't have stopped her."

She smiled at him oddly. "This is the first time you've used my name. Somehow I imagined this moment differently."

Her lips were fragrant and moist with the brandy and it drugged his senses. "What did you imagine?"

"It's not important," she readily dismissed.

He spoke her name aloud, watched as she tilted her head. Her eyes deeps pools of blue, the silver flecks he loved, illuminated.

He kissed her forehead, her nose, then sideways to her cheek, bringing their lips together so close they almost touched in delicious contact.

"Anzu," Seto whispered thickly, crushing her trembling lips beneath his, feeling a shudder rock her body. She tasted like mint, smelled like jasmine and honeysuckle and he wanted to devour her. To devour every inch of her luscious body.

Her encouraging moan was the permission he needed, and the dark promise he'd made to himself was about to be fulfilled…

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

A promise is a promise, and Seto and Anzu did have a somewhat romantic moment. You guys are probably overjoyed Ayaka is dead. And angry that it took eight chapters before Seto and Anzu kissed! But, you know, there was a lot to cover before they could be romantically involved.

The next chapter is rated M.

Ciao!


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Nine.

* * *

Anzu clenched her fists in Seto's hair. He was undoing her, knot by knot. The taste of his kiss, the feel of his hard male body, pushed the sadness out of her mind.

He eased back, staring at her. "Do you want to stop?" he lifted her hand, kissing the fingers one by one. "Your hand's trembling."

Leaning forward, she touched her lips to his. "I need you to hold me. To make love with me." His eyes were dark as she tilted her head to warm the kiss. "Please, Seto."

His tongue tangled hotly with hers, and she welcomed the burning sensation, exulted in the heat between them.

He unfastened the first button on her blouse, then the second and the third, until it was undone. His gaze slid down and up. Underneath she wore a bra of peach satin, the lace trimming splayed over the swell of her breasts.

"You're so beautiful, Anzu, did you know that?" He flicked the front hook of her bra, watched her breasts spill free. Then rasped a fingernail over one roseate peak, watching her face as he lowered his mouth to devour them.

Anzu moaned, writhed, trying to break free as the fire consumed her. Praying that the wicked ache between her thighs would soothe.

She didn't hear herself begging, but Seto did.

He pressed a kiss to the column of her neck. To the spot which singed every nerve in her quivering body.

"Touch me," he ordered softly, savoring her wild whimper as he scraped his teeth over the beating pulse.

His body was warm and solid through the fabric of his shirt. His eyes clear and direct, fogging when she reached lower, his labored breathing filling the air with hers.

She moved restlessly, fisting his shirt with one hand, the other fumbling to release the fasteners which held it together.

Seto ran his tongue over his teeth. "Need some help?"

"No." Buttons slid deliciously from their holes until finally she eased the fabric from his body. Anzu managed to smile. "See?"

She ran her hands up and down his hot flesh, rolling one male nipple between her fingertips, torturing him.

"Stop it," he crushed his mouth to hers, brutal and demanding. She arched, wholly enjoying the excitement in their mutual capitulation.

He tore his mouth from hers and pressed it to her throat. "Where is your bedroom?" He drew away. "Unless you want to do it on the floor."

"And risk the rug burns? I don't think so." She started across the room, her heart crashing against her rib cage as feminine honey dampened her panties.

With tender care Seto lowered her on the bed, cradled her body beneath his as he resumed the torment on the pebbled points of her breasts.

Bearing all his weight on his arms, he rose above her. "These need to go." He unsnapped the fastener of her jeans, rolling the black denim down her creamy thighs and tossing it aside.

A deep-seated groan erupted from his mouth as her fingers brushed the button fly of his trousers. He swiped her hands away, pressing her back against the pillows while he eased the pale swatch of satin off her body.

Their eyes waged a silent duel as he removed his trousers deftly and impatiently, frustration whipping through her as his boxer shorts remained.

He caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth and bit. "Help me take it off."

With impatience that matched his own, Anzu tugged at the silky garment until finally, oh, yeah finally, he shrugged himself free.

Her breasts heaved as the tip of him nudged her slick entrance, arching again as he kept himself there. "Please, Seto. I want to feel you inside me…"

He caught her to him, drove into her, filled her in one hot urgent stroke that sent her ruthlessly over the edge.

He withdrew all the way out of her then thrust back, sent her soaring yet again, the faint rumbles of his own pleasure lancing through her.

Helpless, she matched his pace, sinking her teeth into the curved muscle of his shoulder when he quickened the tempo.

Her warm breath tickling his ear when she gasped his name, telling him she was almost to the point where he wanted her to be.

Her legs moved higher to take him deeper, so much deeper, her muscles quivering around him as the sensations of orgasm rolled through her, stealing her voice.

And the rush into the realms of ecstasy had him groaning her name—the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard—again and again, as he joined her on the soulful ride to heaven.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

Ah, well, I hope you guys enjoyed this lemon as it is the second version. The first one was fast paced with less talking. I didn't like it.

Thanks for reading!

Ciao!


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Ten.

* * *

"So, you can be had after all, Ms. Mazaki. "

The harshness of Seto's voice was like a slap to the face. It was a cruel stab of harsh reality which pierced her skin, left her eyes and throat burning with humiliation as she scrambled out from under him.

However much she enjoyed making love with him…having sex, Anzu amended…the intensity of such an experience evaporated in a flash.

She dragged on her dressing gown, belting it fiercely while Seto pulled on his trousers and reached for his shirt.

Inflamed with a shocking urge to strike out, she averted her eyes, silently wishing him to get dressed, leave and disappear from her life—in that order!

"There are some phone calls I need to make," Anzu said, her voice sounding not quite like her own. "You should leave."

A slight tremor shot through her, her fingers shook. She had to get out of here fast before she broke down completely. She forced her unsteady feet to carry her forwards, to Elian's room where he was waiting for her.

Choked with guilt she reached for him, stared into those wide violet-blue eyes, praying her trembling would cease.

"I've found you."

The lazy drawl taunted her, Seto's mocking tone leaving her totally exposed, naked.

"I thought you'd left," Anzu flung over her shoulder at him, still not daring to turn around.

"And I thought you were making phone calls," he said on a note of irony which made her grind her teeth.

Some movement he made caught her attention. She turned her head to see him standing near her, in front of her, so close she could taste the musk on his skin.

A dark emotion swirled in his gaze, his mouth bracketed by white lines. "I didn't use a condom. And you might already be pregnant."

Anxiety evaporated, driven away by the deadly stare of his gaze, as if he blamed her for his neglect of protection.

She glanced at Elian before settling him on the bed, then whirled around to face the man she was set on hating.

"Don't worry," Anzu began coldly. "I won't get pregnant, I'm protected. Consider your conscience soothed!"

The words were said with relish and the thinning of his lips was an enjoyable bonus. The IUD she'd employed three years ago never failed, thank God!

"You can leave now." Anzu instructed crisply, her insides a quivering mass but her voice was thankfully strong.

"I'm not leaving," his tone was as low and as deadly as a serpent's strike. "You have something which belongs to me."

His gaze sought Elian, almost gentle but with something dark that shredded her painfully raw nerves.

"Do you mean the bastard your brother and my sister left behind?" The words left a bad taste in her mouth, burning her throat as she swallowed.

"He is a bastard," Seto sounded so calm that her mouth fell open in shock. "He was born to unmarried parents, so you can stop this perversion of yours to throw my words back in my face."

"But I do so enjoy it," Anzu flounced past him, her stumbling footsteps cushioned by the carpet as she started for the kitchen. Without realizing it, she found she had prepared a bottle and was back in Elian's room.

As she fed him, she was equally aware of her nephew's suckling enjoyment and his uncle's unwavering stare. The latter leaving her stiff and tightly wound.

"He's dropping off again," Seto observed as Elian's lashes drooped. "Does this always happen after feeding him?"

The wonder in his voice clenched her heart with icy fists. "I don't know. I've only had him for two days and I'm a novice when dealing with children."

He was wise not to comment further, watching as she laid him down on the bed, boxing him in with a line of pillows.

Leaving Elian, Anzu moved to the living room, contemptuously spying the empty snifter sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm not giving him to you," she spoke to Seto when he joined her. "It might have been Ayaka's intention, but we both know she was very selfish and stupid."

His breath hissed in through his teeth in a sound of fierce determination. "Elian is not your child."

"Nor yours."

His mouth drew a grim line, the shadows in his eyes and bland expression revealing nothing. "You think you are well suited to raise him? What with your lover hanging in the background receiving most of your attention?"

"My lover…?" Anzu sputtered.

Seto's snarling and triumphant smile twisted her insides. "Your Zachary Dalton, of course." His tone was light, almost casual, but the sharpness of his gaze slashed her skin like fine sword.

"Zach?" she croaked, her voice imprisoned by the massive lump stuck in her throat.

"Yes, Zach," he echoed mockingly. "The president of Dalton Advertising Agency—and according to the London media, a once very happily married man."

He aimed the vicious taunt directly at her, accusing with a swift and dark frown.

"Are you insinuating I'm a home wrecker?" she asked, indignant color flaming her cheeks. "That I intentionally came between a man and his wife?"

"Did you?" he questioned sharply.

Anzu recoiled, asking herself with a strangled voice how could he slam her with accusations after what they shared.

Well, what had she expected, silly little fool she was? Had she really thought that he gave a damn about her when he took her to bed? When he made love to her like a starving man eager for her warm body underneath his?

Realization hit home, knocking her sideways. Because to him, it meant nothing. Not one damn thing.

"Well?" Seto demanded, breaking her thoughts. "Aren't you going to deny it? Tell me I'm wrong and you aren't his mistress?"

She lifted her chin. "Why would I do that? You've already formed your opinion of me. Whatever I say will mean nothing to you."

And because it hurt to say anything else, she refrained from muttering another word. Sighing, Anzu could still feel the brutal kick of his words, the painful memories it evoked.

What she had with Zach outside of their working relationship was a mistake—a _huge_ mistake, fueled by grief and loneliness.

But the past was indeed something to be left behind, untouched, and hopefully forgotten.

"What about you, Seto?" she asked, forcing a light tone. "Don't you have someone waiting in the wings?"

His smile was indeed wicked. "Jealous, sweetheart?" he mocked cruelly. "At the risk of sounding like a bastard, there is a woman I am compelled to marry."

"Oh."

The words were like poisonous arrows shot through her heart, reminding her painfully she had went to bed with a man who was promised to another. _Again_.

"Does she know about Elian?" Anzu asked, sounding horribly broken.

Seto's eyes glittered humorlessly. "Yes," he replied succinctly. "Anzu…I have a proposition I want to put to you."

"A proposition?" she eyed him warily, confusedly. "What sort of a proposition?"

A shadow chased across his features, then rapidly disappeared without a trace of ever having been.

And then outrageously casual, almost jokingly—he exclaimed, "We should get married; how about it?"

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	11. Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Eleven.

* * *

Arms tightening across her body, Anzu shivered. "Th-That was not in the least bit funny."

Seto's glinting blue eyes narrowed on her face. "It will, of course, only be a marriage of convenience," he added as though she had not spoken. "I doubt if any other woman would be prepared to offer him the genuine affection that you could give him."

"I suppose you're right—"

"I am." Sounding abrupt, Seto moved across the room. "Elian needs a mother, and as I have no one in my life to fulfill that role, it would seem the logical thing to do is make you my wife."

Anzu stared at him in bewilderment, her heart bouncing in her breast like a kid's rubber ball. "You're suggesting that the only way I'll be in Elian's life is if I agree to this 'marriage of convenience' with you?"

His offered a shrug. "That is correct." Throwing himself into a chair, he arched both eyebrows. "Of course, I must also point out that I can go in an entirely different direction."

"What do you mean?"

"I can lodge an application to formally adopt Elian," he threatened coolly. "Then you will never see him again."

"You can't do that!" she managed shakily. "He's my sister's only child!"

"Watch me," that oh, so hateful voice drawled. "Unless you accept the terms I'm offering, you leave me little option but to take the matter to court."

Remaining silent, Anzu's mind could hardly fathom his rash threats, and her anxiety increased. The extensive legal fees would take a large chunk of her funds. She wouldn't win and he knew it.

Seto moved across the room to stand in front of her, and his sudden close proximity tightened highly strung nerves. Glancing up at him, she saw the volatile look in his eyes and shivered.

"This is about Elian." he reminded quietly. "And what is best for him. He looks for you whenever you are not in the room, did you know?"

She didn't. Just as she didn't know this stunning man could also be so terribly gentle. Turning her mind to practicalities of the situation, Anzu knew what she had to do.

"Just suppose I said yes…what are the terms?"

The fierce look in his eyes reminded her of a man used to getting his way despite the number of people he trampled over. The word 'ruthless' fit his disposition perfectly.

"Your main objective would be playing the role of Elian's mother. You will live with me for the duration of the marriage and must always put his needs first...agreed?"

Anzu jerked her head in the affirmative, irked by his controlling ways as if he saw himself as a demigod. More than likely, she thought nastily.

"What about my work and my contract with the agency?"

It was obvious her returning to work and to London would be impossible. His azure-eyed glance spoke volumes as to his feelings and she would remember to have her things sent over and put her flat on the market.

"Are you expecting us to be intimate?" she asked bluntly, yet feeling hot color flood her cheeks.

A hint of a wry smile touched the corners of his mouth. "I have the same needs as any other red-blooded male, Anzu. And as a woman you must share similar needs." His mouth drew a grim line. "I will not tolerate infidelity in any guise."

Anzu opened her mouth then closed it. Would he feel insulted if she told him to satisfy his needs elsewhere? Yet as she entertained the thought, a sick feeling of jealousy killed it.

Remembering what happened earlier, and the sheets of her bed had not yet cooled, she felt herself sinking in the steam of her own embarrassment.

"Will you miss him?"

A delicate frown creased her smooth brow at Seto's question. "Who?"

"Dalton."

"I won't." Shutting her eyes, Anzu knew the lie she told. She would miss Zach—they'd been friends since university—but for any other reason there was nothing to grieve.

When she opened her eyes, she caught him staring at her with a mixture of disbelief and frustration. "I will give you two days to make up your mind," he offered.

"Thank you for that small crumb," she hit back. "Aren't you afraid I'll have second thoughts about the marriage?"

"No," Seto said confidently. "I've made an appointment with a realtor. You, and of course, Elian will accompany me to Watsons Bay tomorrow."

"Oh! You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Anzu flared. "I can't believe you're basing yourself in Sydney. What about your company in Japan?"

"I have a private jet at my disposal. Traveling back and forth will be relatively easy as I've been doing this for years." He shrugged and moved away. "I expect you and Elian to accompany me on these trips abroad."

Biting back a frustrated growl, Anzu pushed her fingers through her wavy brown hair and sighed. "You have a slick answer for everything, don't you?"

"Indeed?"

She wanted to fling herself at him in rage. "I think I hate you," she bit out.

He smiled then, his face taking on a totally new look. "A healthy emotion," he said. "I'd be worried if you felt nothing at all for me."

"Trust me," Anzu struck back. "It's the only emotion I'd ever allow myself to feel for you."

A throaty chuckle escaped Seto's lips. "I can live with that."

* * *

Totally private and just minutes from the harbor beaches with direct private access, the luxury oasis with its manicured grounds and stunning garden stood with loads of charm and sunlit spaces.

"There's a double magic button garage with internal access to the garden and a huge store room," the realtor explained. "And separate sleeping quarters for a housekeeper. Shall we take a look inside?"

Seto nodded then held out his arms toward her. "Give him to me," he matched her stare for stare. "You can explore the house and tell me what you think."

"You're not joining us?" Anzu frowned, reluctantly exchanging Elian for the guide he was holding.

"I am," Elian gurgled disappointedly, twisting round to see her. A triumphant glow warmed her insides as he stretched short arms for her. "He's become attached to you."

"Yes," her smile was blinding. "The realtor is waiting for us…"

The main bedroom was truly a master piece of architectural design featuring a huge sun drenched private deck and eye-catching beach and water views. Stunning open plan gourmet kitchen, ideal for a chef, and indoor and outdoor living and entertaining areas.

"Does it meet your expectations?" Seto ran his eyes over her face. "There are a few houses on the list we haven't been to."

"No, this is fine. It's very beautiful." Anzu stopped and frowned at him. Or rather, at her traitorous nephew whose head was resting on Seto's shoulder appearing relaxed.

"Are there any changes you wish to make?"

She bit back a retort about his unusual complacency. He'd been civil and patient this morning, while she was spoiling for a fight.

"None," her face hurt as she forced another smile his way. "It's perfect."

Seto gave her a bland look that didn't quite mask the exasperation she could see simmering under his skin. He walked away, but not before she caught the tightened lips that spelled anger in bold black letters.


	12. Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Twelve.

* * *

Hair wrapped in one of the towels she'd found hanging on the rack, Anzu wandered over to the private deck, the wood warm beneath her bare feet as she stepped onto it.

It was truly pitch-black out there but she caught the sound of music by the harbor. It wasn't far away, and as her eyes grew used to the darkness she managed to make out the shape of a small boat not far from the beach.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here for much longer," Seto's lazy drawl drifted across to her. He was standing by the door, blue eyes glowing in the faint moonlight.

They hardly made any contact in the last week. She hadn't spoken to him at all since Wednesday—hadn't wanted to and ignored every opportunity. And after attending Ayaka's funeral she discovered how much she resented her sister for dying and leaving her at the mercy of this gorgeous man.

With that thought Anzu tugged at the towel, felt her damp hair touch her shoulders as she combed through the knots with her fingers. It was then she noticed Seto's stare and the intensity trapped within it.

She absolutely hated that look—hated it because she couldn't fight the basic need which welled up within her.

"I have to prepare something for dinner," Anzu whispered, starting forward on shaky legs. She flinched when he caught her arm and pressed her against him.

"Dinner can wait," he returned silkily. "It's been a hell of a week, hasn't it? I'm sorry I couldn't attend your sister's funeral."

"If you wanted to be there you would have," she rescued her arm with an angry wrench. "Don't feed me empty apologies when we both know how much you detested her when she was alive!"

Seto just stared at her, his eyes like twin daggers ready to inflict harm. Refusing to endure what was coming, Anzu slid warily around him and into the bedroom, missing the telling way he ran his palm over his face as if to wipe away the tension in it.

He appeared in the room, his strides as graceful as a panther's in the middle of stalking its prey. And like a cute, little mouse trapped by the big jungle cat, she was paralyzed and rooted to the spot.

"We keep fighting," he said finally.

Anzu nodded, a frosty pout on her lips.

"And you persist in believing you can win," he sighed. "You are not like any woman I've encountered before. I don't know how to deal with you."

His gaze sharpened. "You haven't given me a direct answer. And you've had five days to get used to the idea. I need the word, Anzu."

"You can't expect me to decide now?" she picked up.

Seto just nodded. "You had more than enough time," that cool voice drawled. "Marry me next week and become a permanent fixture in Elian's life. _Don't_ marry me next week and I'll contact my solicitors about formally adopting him."

If Anzu could see herself, she'd probably wince at the troublesome expression she knew was on her face. Smooth, blunt and ruthlessly honest. He even bothered to repeat his threat from last week.

Her heart thumped when he drew himself closer to her. She backed away. "Alright, fine!" Anzu snapped, furious with herself for being bullied. "I'll marry you." But she wouldn't be the docile kitten he'd expect. Her claws were sharp and she'd cut his cynical heart to pieces.

"If you'll excuse me," Anzu choked, startled by the scratchy tears in her throat. "I have to prepare dinner."

"Anzu—"

"I haven't eaten since this morning," she rattled on. "And I'm sure you must be quite hungry as well. I noticed you hadn't arrived home for lunch."

"Anzu," he moved without haste but with certain purpose, taking her by the wrist and pulling her forward. "As my housekeeper Jeanette does the cooking. Remember that, will you?"

"Yes." Her brows were drawn together. "You're hurting me!"

"You deserve a little pain." Seto relaxed his hold on her, lowering his head until his mouth slanted over hers. "We'll make this arrangement between us work."

"Elian." She stated her term heavily. "Is all I want. You—I don't even like."

"But you desire me like crazy. You're turned on just by looking at me."

"I'm not," she denied.

"Let's see about that, shall we?"

Anzu protested with vigor as he propelled her across the room to the bed. Sitting down, he pulled her across his lap, holding her head still to find her mouth with his own.

She felt the warmth under her skin, and knew he felt her response. His hand slid inside her blouse, cupping her breast and arousing her so fast she could scarcely breathe.

Her voice was husky. "So all right, I want you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Again," Seto ordered. "I'm not sure I heard you. Try it gain!"

Anzu caught at his hand, desperately staying its movements, her body had a will of its own as it yielded to his mastery of seduction. "I want you," she said fiercely. "_Damn _you, Seto!"

His laugh had a cruel edge. "Was that so difficult?" He closed her mouth with a kiss, feeling her quiver beneath his touch. Whether it was passion or rage, he didn't know.

"Stop it!" she whispered, feeling the edge of his teeth graze the curve of her neck. "I can't think when you do that."

"Then don't think." His lips suckled the spot, bruising faultless skin with his ardor. "Close your eyes and just feel. Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes," Anzu cried out the word, wet kisses blazing across her skin like a beyond control wildfire. "Damn you. Yes."

Her heart was beating fast enough to hurt, but she dared not allow herself to believe this was something more than physical. What did it matter? She wanted him, wanted him, _wanted _him!

* * *

When Anzu wakened alone the following morning, her body was singing the praises of her lover's exquisite touch. Rolling over onto her back, she stared at the tented silk ceiling of her bed wondering if at all she made the right decision to marry him.

Seto was a consummate lover, but eventually his lust would burn out and they'd be stuck in a marriage neither of them wanted.

Swinging her legs out of bed, she walked to the _en suite _and stepped under the hot spray.

Spreading the bath lotion over her body, she erased Seto's scent from her skin, washing it down the drain as she stepped under the water.

She slipped into a pair of khaki shorts and a yellow tank, pushing her feet into a pair of brown leather sandals. She kept her hair a curtain around her face, brushing out the wet tangles with a comb.

"Good morning, Jeanette," Anzu greeted, forcing a smile as the plump woman finished decapitating the stalks of broccoli on the kitchen counter. "Has Mr. Kaiba left already?"

"He left a few hours ago, yes. He told me not to disturb you as you had a late night and would be sleeping in."

Oh, he really was a piece of work, wasn't he?

"How very kind of Mr. Kaiba," she commented bitterly.

Jeanette continued as if she hadn't heard. "Would you like some breakfast, or maybe a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you." Anzu copied the stiffly polite tone. "I'm not very hungry." Which was surprising considering the sexual marathon last night.

Jeanette was speaking again. "I've already fed and changed the little one. He should be fast asleep. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm very grateful." Jeanette observed her with cold black eyes before returning her attention to the leg of lamb on the chopping board.

Anzu was sitting at the counter when Seto came into the kitchen. He stopped beside her. Dressed as he was in a dark tailored suit, the two top buttons of his gray shirt open and his black tie tangled in his fingers.

"Mr. Kaiba," Jeanette paused over seasoning the meat. "You're home early. I was just telling Ms. Mazaki you left a few hours ago. Did everything go well?"

"Better than expected," he said abruptly, his face holding no clue as to what he might be thinking. "If you'll excuse us, Jeanette. Ms. Mazaki and I have something to discuss."

He barely spared a glance in her direction as he walked out the room. His rigid back sending a dart of anger through her as she shot to her feet.

She listened as his footsteps retreated down the hallway, dragging her feet at a slower pace until she met him in the living room.

"You have something you wish to say to me?" Anzu pressed, squashing the tide of hurt before it rolled into her voice.

After last night and her total surrender she didn't anticipate him putting a cold distance between himself and her. She'd been nuts to let him under her guard and into her body.

"Have you told your family about our upcoming nuptials?" Seto's cool voice cut across the quiet space. Well, he'd made his feelings about her abundantly clear.

"I haven't, actually," she shrugged. "My father passed away two years ago and I'm not sure I'd like my mother to be in attendance."

"And why not?"

She met his gaze with bland control. "We're not the most typical couple, are we? This is a marriage of convenience—a business deal. My mother would not approve."

She had said the wrong thing there; the sudden dangerous glint in his eyes told her that much.

"How is Elian this morning?" The question came at her right out of the blue. "He was sleeping so defenselessly…no, happily when I stopped by his room before leaving for work."

"You did?" she got out at last.

He dispensed with his tailored jacket, tossing it aside along with his tie. "You will invite your family to the wedding, Anzu. I would like to meet them as well as introduce Elian."

"Yes, of course." Anzu said contemptuously. "Shall I ring my relatives on my terms? Or shall I wait until you give the command?"

Seto laughed. "Why, you little witch! You're certainly in a foul mood."

"And just who do you think is responsible?" She left the living room pissed, hurt and horribly affected by his damning presence. His sexy smile too lethal for any woman's peace of mind.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

If you remember, Anzu didn't actually say the words 'I'll marry you' in the last chapter. But by her actions (accompanying Seto to buy a house) you can tell she agreed. I just wanted the words to be dragged out of her by Seto.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Ciao!


	13. Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanfFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Thirteen.

* * *

Anzu studied her reflection in the full-length mirror and wondered what the hell she was thinking when she let her mother choose her bridal gown.

A modern twist on the classic ball gown style, the ivory creation featured a flattering fitted bodice covered in elegant floral lace with a crushed crepe pick-up skirt and zip exposure on the back.

She would have preferred—and wasn't afraid to let her mother know—an elegant trouser suit for the occasion. But Kathryn Branden, God bless her soul, wanted her daughter regal and stunning on her most special day.

Jeezus. She looked ridiculous in the exquisite frock. Anzu met her own gaze in the mirror with a frown. _She looked miserable._

"Don't chew you bottom lip like that, Anzu," her mother advised. "And try to look happy, dear. You're marrying one of the richest men in the world."

Anzu complied while trying to summon some enthusiasm for the event ahead. In fifteen minutes, she would be Mrs. Seto Kaiba and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

The door squeaked open then, sending her eyes wide as Liam stepped through. He looked very dashing in his gray suit and white shirt and tie. His debonairness reminding her very much of the blond James Bond.

The fair hair and vivid green eyes were enough in themselves to set most female pulses racing. Her friends had been infatuated with him, going from level-headed to giggling sixteen year olds whenever he was in the room.

"Liam, I'm so glad you came." Anzu began, going into his arms easily. "Was it bothersome to leave work at such short notice?"

His eyes had a wicked sparkle. "Wild horses couldn't keep me from walking you down the aisle. Has anyone seen my father?"

"He's speaking to the minister," her mother responded. "I doubt there'll be a wedding the way your sister's been acting."

"She's nervous, Kathryn." Liam grinned—then stopped grinning and sighed. "Anyone would be on their wedding day."

"Then see if you can get her to loosen up," Kathryn ordered, walking to the door with a bitter little smile. "The ceremony begins shortly. I expect to see you _both_."

"Do you think she'll post a guard at every exit? " the man standing beside her joked. "She must think you're plotting an escape."

Anzu just gave a silent shake of her head and sighed. An escape sounded heavenly about now.

"Okay," Liam frowned impatiently. "Kathryn's gone so you can tell me what's been bothering you."

Anzu looked away, staring hard at the bay view window. Her vision blurred and a scalding tear slid past her lashes.

Liam swore under his breath when another tear escaped. His frown growing black as she swiped two fingers across her cheek.

"I'm stronger than this," Anzu said thickly. "I'm not a crier."

"You are stronger than any woman I know," he swept her into his arms. "And you _are_ a crier. You cry whenever something upsets you."

She made a face. "That's very astute of you."

His gaze looked over her head, beyond her. "Do you think you're making the right decision? Marrying Kaiba, I mean."

She eased free and backed away, her smile shaky. "It's the only thing I can do."

"Does Kathryn know?"

"She thinks I'm in love. I'd rather eat my own tongue than upset her." Anzu looked pained. "You angry?"

"I was," he admitted, then checked the dial on his watch. "It's time to leave. You ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The church was packed with fifty witnesses. Softly voiced murmurs and curious eyes accompanied her down the aisle towards the man she could see standing at the other end.

He was wearing a classic tux, hair swept back with only a few casual strands falling into his eyes. He turned to look at her when she came to his side. His lean, strong face was as hard as granite, but his eyes were gentle and she found it disconcerting.

Liam offered her hand to Seto, he took it, long slim fingers firm as they closed around her cold and clammy own. After that everything blurred, she spoke robotically, listened partially and braced for the kiss at the end which would seal their union.

The next thing Anzu became aware of was stepping out of the church and folding herself into a car which sped over to the reception. She drank champagne, circulated with her guests, pretended to be the happiest woman on earth, and smiled whenever someone mentioned Elian.

"If I smile anymore my face will crack," she told her husband whose hand remained a firm clamp at her waist.

The afternoon wore on with agonizing slowness. So when Seto bent his arrogant head to tell her quietly they were leaving, she could only sigh.

Saying goodbye to her family and awarding Sheyna her winnings took only ten minutes, then she was whisked back to the mansion where her married life would begin.

It was dark when Anzu found herself in Elian's nursery. She watched her six-month old nephew chortle and dig his feet into the cot. She held him, played with him, and groaned with disappointment when an enormous yawn showed off his baby teeth.

She left the nursery when he was safely asleep, wandering down the lit hallways until she came to a pair of glass doors leading to a private terrace. This side of the mansion still lay in shadows, the red and white azaleas she could see were in full bloom.

Shucking off her stilettos, Anzu rubbed at the soles of her feet. The ring on her third finger glinting dully in the moonlight. She had never seen a pink diamond. The exquisite marquise solitaire winking at her, a surprise.

"So you _are_ hiding from me."

In shock, she froze as she straightened, that rich, dark voice and taunting drawl alarmingly unexpected. Slowly, she turned. "I wanted to be alone."

"Tough." Seto's fabulous bone structure was taut, the brilliance of his eyes raking over her, her beautiful gown and the way her mouth trembled.

"I—" she licked her lips nervously. "Can I have my own room?" Anzu didn't even know she was going to say it until the words left her mouth.

"No," he came back smoothly without skipping a beat.

But then, she already knew that he would not grant her simple request, didn't she? On that thought, Anzu met his eyes. His passionate mouth curved into a knee-buckling smile and her willpower went into free fall.

"I'm willing to salvage what's left of our wedding night." A wolfish grin slanted his mouth now, and the touch of his fingertips against her skin had her faltering.

Her legs felt like cotton wool sticks. "I would like to go to bed. Alone." She left her stilettos outside, not getting very far before she found herself bundled in Seto's arms and at their bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a traditional man," he stepped over the threshold and set her on her feet. "You need help with the dress?"

Anzu looked into those sexy blue eyes that were suddenly trained on her with great interest. She began to think things—things she would never mention in polite society.

"Could you unzip me?" she said reluctantly, spinning round so he could deal with the zipper. She took a deep breath and thanked him when he did what she asked, trying to ignore how he was pressed up against her.

He slid a hand over her hip and up the smooth curve of her back, over to her breast where a soft nipple pebbled in his hand.

Anzu pulled away, her hands knotted into fists against the bodice of her dress. "What are you doing?"

"Naturally, I'm seducing my wife."

"Don't."

"But I want you," Seto said plainly. He trailed kisses up the side of her long, graceful neck, dove in for a kiss when she started to say something. "Tell me you want me, too."

She opened her mouth. Closed it.

"Is that a yes?" he asked under his breath, his hands managing to shift hers so the dress could fall to her ankles.

"It's a yes." There was no point in being coy. He hooked his thumbs under her panties and edged them over her hips, their mouths connecting when he came in for another kiss.

There was something unexpectedly arousing being naked while he was still fully dressed. And the drugging combination of his kisses and her nakedness set her body ablaze with excitement.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

Thank you for reading and reviewing. This chapter was an after thought. I wanted to exclude the wedding from the story and jump ahead to the next chapter, but I'm glad I decided against it. It fits in nicely.

I really like Liam. He's my favorite character in the story. When I was writing his scene with Anzu, I kept portraying them as lovers and I had to start over. That's why it's so damn short.

If I have to write another story I'll use Liam as my leading man. The image I have of him is somewhat like a Viking, but he's really Irish.

Ciao!


	14. Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Fourteen.

* * *

This was a terrible mistake. She shouldn't have come until she was damn well strong enough. But for God's sake, she needed comfort, no, closure.

The night air was still and her fingers had gone numb when she stopped by Ayaka's grave. One month, Anzu mused. It's been a month since her sister's death, one month since she became a wife and mother.

Fate was a bastard. And probably a man.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She'd known he was there, always there. "No. Why did you come?" She heard a twig snap, waited for the low masculine reply.

"My wife runs out of the house, gets in her car and drives off without a word. And you think I wouldn't follow?"

Seto emerged from the darkness, black clothing blending perfectly with the night. Only the lighter tone of his tan caught the gleaming rays of the moon.

"That'd make me an insensitive bastard," he added.

"You've been spying on me," she tilted her chin to a defiant angle, her eyes cold like a cobra's. "Goddamn it! Can't I have some privacy?"

"I'll remove the cameras in the bathroom," he promised.

"Kiss ass."

And just like that he'd made her smile.

There were fingers of fog at their feet, thin and murky white. With the sound of leaves skimming across the dirt and the wind moving through the nearby trees.

"She didn't deserve to death. Ayaka. She was a handful, and yeah, she was part of the reason your brother died. But you can't keep holding a grudge with a dead woman."

"Let's go home." He turned away, from her, from everything. "Aren't you coming?"

"Just a minute," she knelt, clasped her hands and did something she rarely ever did. She prayed. "I'd like to go there."

"Where?"

"To the place where Mokuba was buried," she rose, dusted loose dirt from her knees. "Would you take us sometime, Elian and I?"

He barely glanced at her. "If you'd like."

Stupid, pigheaded man. _Her _stupid, pigheaded man. "Let's get out of here. I'll take my own car and you can follow. Just like before." She snuck a grin when he grunted. She just loved pissing him off.

* * *

Anzu started upstairs, almost certain Seto would follow. But she made it all the way to the bedroom without a sign of him. She stripped where she stood, moved to the _en suite _bathroom and twisted on the spray.

It was hot. Steam billowed and water streamed. She reached for the fragrant bar of soap, lathered, and sighed as muscles relaxed and nerves unwound.

A pair of strong, male hands framed her shoulders, a scream beginning and dying in her throat before she whirled.

"You trying to give me a heart attack?" Anzu demanded, flinging one arm over her breasts while the other covered the curls of her sex.

"Thought you might want company." Seto lifted a brow. "I've already seen and tasted everything, sweetheart."

Oddly embarrassed, she let him take the lead, her head dropping on his shoulder like a stone when he shaped her breasts and cupped her buttocks.

"That feels nice," she muttered against his throat, eyes closed.

In one quick move, he reversed their positions, her hands busy on him, returning the attention he'd paid her. She blinked water out of her eyes. "Thanks for the shower," she grinned.

And walked out with her head high, his frustrated swearing on her heels.

Anzu was by the bed when he entered the room, a white towel hitched low on his hips, and her eyes grew heavy as they followed the line from his tapered waist to his broad shoulders.

"See something you like?" he demanded silkily.

"Yes." That wasn't supposed to come out, but it did.

The next thing she knew, the towel was pooled around his ankles and he was now stalking towards her.

* * *

She watched lazily from the bed as he got dressed. She loved and hated this. Loved it because she just loved watching him and hated it because he was leaving for work.

"You're miles away," Seto turned to face her, his eyes vivid and blue. "What are you thinking about?"

She waited until he buttoned his shirt. "My mother's been calling. She wants us to visit. I told her I'll speak to you first."

"When does she expect us?" He toyed with the silk tie then decided against it. "How do I look?"

"Great. How about this weekend?"

Seto moved around the bed and sat next to her. "Fine. There's a party we have to attend on Tuesday. I'll ask Jeannette to baby-sit."

"A social invitation?"

"It's something I can't get out of."

Anzu sighed as he treaded his fingers through her hair. "Then I'll go shopping and swing by Sheyna's this afternoon." She pressed her cheek against his. "I'll see you later."

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

I could have made this longer, but my eyes hurt whenever I stare at the monitor too long. The rims around my iris turn blue.

I wanted a 'happy' atmosphere for this chapter. They can't be enemies forever, but just how long is this 'truce' going to last?


	15. Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Fifteen.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're married." Sheyna Alexander said, watching Anzu—who was munching on those God-awful almond cookies like it was fine apple tarts from Maude's bakery down the road.

She looked like a teenager with her hair pulled into a high ponytail and wearing a snowy tank top and faded blue jeans. No one, Sheyna frowned, would believe she's a billionaire's wife.

Anzu bit into another cookie and Sheyna winced. She hated almond cookies. Whoever created those things should have their kitchens burned and their hands hacked off by a chain saw.

"These are good," Anzu said around a mouthful of cookie. "You should try one."

"I'll pass." Sheyna brought a cup of coffee to her lips and drank. The bittersweet flavor reminded her of her life. There were moments as sweet as maple syrup and those bitter as the Arctic wind.

She didn't wallow. She was Sheyna Alexander—café owner, national swimmer and one heck of a surfer. She answered to no one, did whatever she pleased and had a healthy sex life. So why wasn't she satisfied?

"Say, Anzu," she waited for a beat or two. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm going home to see my mother." She wiped her fingers on a napkin and pushed away the saucer of cookie crumbs. "Why?"

"I thought we could have a girls weekend. Go to the spa or to a club and dance until we get blisters. So if not this weekend maybe the next?"

"Sounds like a plan," her smile tipped into a frown. "Is there something bothering you? You're not like your usual energetic self today."

Sheyna lifted her shoulders, shrugging. "It's one of those days. I'm thinking about selling this place and moving away. There are other things I want to pursue and there're not in Sydney."

"So pursue them," Anzu encouraged, sipping the iced tea one of the waitresses brought over. "But don't sell this place. One day you'll come back and wonder why you gave it up. It's your baby."

Sheyna managed a slow, thoughtful smile. "You're right, of course. There's always someone who can manage this place when I leave. Grace, my assistant, just got a promotion."

The door squeaked open then, and a flash of red blinded Anzu. Squinting against the fingers of sunlight she saw a beautiful burning fire.

A woman who's hair was the roaring, blazing heat met her gaze and held it. A dark, smoky gray against the blue of clear skies. She was tall, a little on the slight side with a soft, full mouth and a mole on her chin.

She whispered to her companion; a man who had to be about six-foot two and built along the lines of a fullback. His eyes were a startling green, darker than Liam's and black with intensity.

Anzu watched him whisper back. There were slim streaks of gold between the light brown of his hair, and she watched them move in waves when he dipped his head.

Sheyna looked behind her, stared, then leaned close to Anzu. "Do you know those people? They're staring straight at you."

A tiny frown creased Anzu's forehead. "No," she replied still looking at the pair. The man she would easily forget, but a woman with hair like an untamed fire was something else entirely.

Sheyna's mobile pealed, snapping her back to reality and just in time to hear her friend curse. "Sorry," Sheyna muttered. " I have to take this call. It's important." She walked away from the table.

This was their chance, Anzu thought, to make their move. So saying, they stopped at her table. The woman's posture ranked nobility, the man's face blackened with emotion.

"You look like her." She had a soft voice, childlike and clear. The fire of her hair stark against pale skin. "You look like the woman who stole Mokuba from me."

For a long moment Anzu simply stared at her. She was leaning on the man, big gray eyes round with tears, her soft mouth trembling. This was Mokuba's fiancée—Natsuki.

"May we sit?" He was polite despite his appearance, gesturing to the empty seats in front of her. He helped Natsuki into the chair and pulled another for himself. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Jun Takeuchi and this is Natsuki Chiba. We're cousins."

Anzu caught the underlying tones, knowing the reason for his hostility, and yet not knowing why. "I'm Anzu."

"Got a last name, Anzu?" His eyes narrowed, his easy grin like a shark's.

She forced a perfect social smile to her lips. "It's Kaiba," she said with sudden pride. "I'm Anzu Kaiba."

Jun's dark green eyes flared in shocked disbelief. "I cannot believe this…" He began and stopped.

Natsuki patted his hand before he burst a blood vessel. She looked at Anzu with a genuine smile. "My mother told me Seto had married. I wish I could have attended the wedding, but I wasn't well and had not received an invitation."

Anzu lifted a brow, surprised. "Seto didn't invite you? You were Mokuba's fiancée—I know your families must have been close."

The light in Natsuki's beautiful gray eyes faded. "I haven't spoken to Seto in a very long time. My father told me he cut ties with our family. I couldn't blame him. Mokuba was dead and I fell into a deep depression."

"Natsuki." Jun reached for her but she shook off his hand. Angry, he said. "She's the woman who ruined your life. Why are you speaking to her about your problems?"

"My problems?" Her reply was delivered in such a cool, icy voice that Anzu simply stared. "Mokuba may not have loved me but he was a good friend. Anzu isn't that woman. She only looks like her. You're her sister, right?" she asked.

Anzu lifted her iced tea and sipped. "Yes. Seto had mistaken us as well." She frowned darkly. "Ayaka is dead. She died last month in a terrible automobile accident."

"I'm so sorry." Her voice had gone soft with sympathy. And her face was wreathed in it. "You must have loved her very much. Sisters are very close despite the petty fighting. My sister and I are like that."

"Thank you." Ayaka didn't deserve this woman's pity. She had ruthlessly attacked and slaughtered Natsuki's happiness. "My sister—Ayaka. She caused you a lot of pain, didn't she."

"Yes." Natsuki sat up straighter in her chair. "I loved Mokuba and I was green with jealousy when I discovered his relationship with your sister. There was also a feeling of betrayal. We were engaged and going to be married in a matter of months."

She shook her head despairingly. "I had doubts. Every bride has them but these were different. I knew Mokuba had never loved me as a woman. He saw me as the little girl he played tag with."

In confusion, Anzu interrupted. "If he only loved you as a friend, then why did he propose?"

"He was obligated to." Natsuki wore a bland smile. "It was an arrangement cooked up between our parents. They spent summers on my family's ranch and Mokuba and I were often paired together because Seto was busy with his studies."

She leaned back on a sigh. "When his parents died Mokuba insisted on marrying me to honor their last wish. I didn't care about the reason because I was so in love with him."

Love. Devotion. Natsuki had these in spades. There was pain in her misty eyes and a vulnerability which made her heart squeeze painfully in her breast.

"Mokuba has a son," Anzu blurted. "Ayaka conceived his baby during their affair. I don't mean to cause you pain, but I want you to know a part of Mokuba still exists in this world."

Natsuki's beautiful features were clenched in shock. At her side, Jun's face went dark with rage, the veins at his temples standing out prominently.

"You're welcomed to visit," she got in quickly. "He looks just like Mokuba—violet eyes and a sable of dark hair. And he is very advanced for his age. I love him to bits."

Natsuki smiled shakily, eyes swimming with tears. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Elian."

* * *

Anzu reached for the doorknob on Seto's home office. The odd tickle in her stomach suggested nervousness and the urge to run hit her fast and unexpected. Disgusted, she wiped her sweaty palms down her skirt and opened the door.

"Seto." She smiled briefly and a little too anxiously. "I need to talk to you. I met someone from your past today."

He was leaning against the edge of his wide black antique desk with his ankles crossed. A thick manila folder occupied his hands and he dropped it to the desk with a snap.

"Sit."

Definitely bossy and not what she needed. "I'd rather stand. This won't take long."

His right eyebrow hiked.

Anzu wet her lips and swallowed in a futile attempt to ease her dry throat. "I met Natsuki Chiba today. She, and her cousin Jun Takeuchi, happened by Sheyna's this morning."

The frown on Seto's face deepened. "How is she?"

"Beautiful." Her tone was warm with affection. "And picking up the pieces of her life. I told her about Elian. She wants to meet him."

"Is that so?" The intensity of his voice made the hairs on her arms stand up.

"Yes. She told me you cut her out of your life after Mokuba died. She doesn't blame you. She was in a terrible place and didn't want to be reminded she lost the man she loved—twice."

Anzu inhaled sharply. "My sister ruined her life. But Natsuki knows that Ayaka wasn't completely at fault." She held up a hand when Seto opened his mouth. "Listen. She knows why Mokuba wanted to marry her. He loved her but he wasn't _in_ love with her."

His laugh was vicious. "And you think Elian would help cure her depression? His face will remind her of Mokuba's betrayal."

"I told you she's learning to move on. That's why she wants to meet Elian. She's willing to take the first step to getting over the pain."

Seto wasn't saying anything and Anzu was fed up. "I don't need your permission since I'm Elian's mother now. I just thought you should know. If you love Natsuki you'll side with me on this."

She swung on her heel, hand stretched to the knob on the door which she turned and pulled.

"Anzu."

She looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

He looked haggard. "Tomorrow I'll go see Natsuki."

"Will you be taking Elian with you?"

Seto sighed. "Maybe. Yes."

She nodded and closed the door behind her, walking upstairs to their bedroom suite and weeping with relief.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

The next update will be on Monday, 30th.


	16. Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Sixteen.

* * *

Her mother was a nag. And a nosy busy-body. It was a welcome relief to be in her own home rather than her mother's pretty cottage. She adored Kathryn Branden, she really did. But she'd quicker eat straw than attend one of those old ladies tea parties again.

Those women with their floral dresses, satin gloves and wide brim hats made her gag. She especially hated the pink number her mother forced her into. She did not like ruffles. They did absolutely nothing for a woman's body or self-esteem.

Sighing, Anzu boxed away those unpleasant memories from her weekend trip to her mother's. She hadn't seen Liam, but was told he was entertaining his latest floozy. The playboy.

With a quick grin she fell to the bed. She had a few minutes to spare before dressing for Seto's party. There was the dress she'd shopped for, and the shoes she drooled over neatly waiting to be put on and displayed for Sydney's finest.

She rolled out of bed and dragged her feet to the bath, smelling of water lilies and steam when she wrapped herself in a towel. Make-up was kept to a minimum and her hair styled in voluminous curls. She filched her dress from the garment bag, the peach silk creation pricey and exquisite.

Anzu stared at herself wondering with awe and amusement who this sexy, confident woman was. The dress, which had looked conventional and simple in the boutique, did all the right things. It accentuated her pneumatic bust, cinched her waist, and made her legs look a mile long in four-inch heels.

Pleased with the magic of her own fairy god-mother, she gave a twirl and grinned broadly. That grin deflating when she caught Seto's cool stare.

"Is that what you're wearing?" He was attractive in his tailored black suit. The sun bleached tips of his hair needed a trim, but there was tons of sex appeal. "You look like a cheap tart."

Stung, Anzu kept her voice deliberately calm. "Don't restrain yourself, Seto. There just wasn't enough bite in your pithy comment to offend me." She lied.

That arrogant right eyebrow hiked. "I didn't say what I did to insult you," he said dryly. "That dress is not appropriate for where we are going. I want you to change. Now."

Like hell she would.

"I don't care what you want," her voice cracked with anger, steadily rising to fury. "I'm not changing. And how dare you suggest that I do."

"I won't be commandeered at your side for the rest of the evening fending off horny men." Seto retaliated with bluntness. "As my wife you'll do as I say."

"'Do as I say?'" Anzu echoed, eyes narrowing to slits as fire flared in her gut and spread through her veins. "You slot me into this role and that automatically gives you authority over me? Burn in hell, Kaiba!"

With that bitter declaration, Anzu stalked around him, her face burning in humiliation when he caught her arm, his fingers digging in. The pain brought her gaze sharply to his. His eyes darkened fractionally. Hers went round with horror.

"_Don't." _She warned when he reached behind for the zipper, yanking it down with an angry hiss.

"Seto—_no!_"

Her dress came undone, pooling around her ankles in a sea of creamy silk. "What are you doing?" she asked hoarsely, watching as he kicked off his shoes and tore off his clothes.

"Seto," she said unsteadily. "I don't think—"

Her protest was swallowed by his skillful mouth, hands stripping off the swatch of lace she wore around her hips, skin touching skin in an erotic collision.

Her mind adamantly screamed _no_, but her damned body ignored her cries as it welcomed Seto's own deep into hers…

* * *

The ride to the Savoy was long and sufferable and indulging in conversation with the who's who of Sydney was just as bad. Trying for civility she turned to Seto. His face was relaxed and he seemed almost charming with that easy smile.

She should hate him, Anzu decided, for how he humiliated her. He dictated the terms and expected her to nod meekly and accept his graciousness. The bastard. She wanted to tear at the dress he'd made her wear, rip the jewel straps and stomp on the pretty glass.

Hot and angry, she silently seethed. Her face must have shown murder because he raised her fingers to his lips and kissed them. "Smile, Anzu. You're supposed to be in love."

Anzu stared at his brutally handsome face. "Seto, that is a terrible chauvinistic comment, even for you. We both know what I feel for you isn't love and I'm not a very good actress to pretend otherwise."

His dark eyes held hers and she was captivated by the intensity. She sipped at the champagne which had gone tasteless, sliding her gaze to the other lavishly wealthy guests.

"We're leaving," Seto rasped and she swung her gaze to his, infuriated.

"Why?" Anzu challenged. "I was just beginning to enjoy myself. Oh, there is Millie Cambridge. She's from Chelsea and one of my mother's acquaintances. I should probably say hello."

Seto pulled her close and led her through the crowd towards the exit. She cast him a sidelong glance and a smile. "Now look what you've done. You're going to be labeled a social pariah."

He ushered her into the back seat of the limousine without saying a word, and slid in beside her. His face, shadowed in the dim light, was hard.

"You're mad." The amusement she felt reflected in her voice, goading his temper like a bitch. "That's good. I must have bruised your ego when I said I didn't love you. A man such as yourself is used to women gushing all over you."

Unlike me, she thought smugly. She would never fawn over a man, especially one she'd been forced to marry. This was convenience. Love, and oh heck, even passion, didn't seem to matter.

The limousine stopped and she smiled at Rafael who helped her out. "How is your sister?" she asked when Seto had left and was now stalking towards the house. "Did she enjoy her trip to Peru."

"Very much." It was no hardship to look at her. She was a beautiful woman, but she couldn't be compared to his lovely Melanie. "She's planning her next visit enthusiastically. It seems she's got a male friend over there."

Rafael, with his dark hair and golden eyes, his love of art and penchant for chocolate treats, made her smile. She liked that he was charming, sociable and devoted to his wife. She could enjoy his friendship without him expecting something in return.

"You'd better keep tabs on her. She's young and beautiful and Peruvian men are known Lotharios." She giggled when he looked alarmed. "I'm kidding."

"I just bet you were." He offered a smile. "Good night, Mrs. Kaiba. Ah, I'm sorry, Anzu."

She grinned at the pink flush crawling up his neck. "'Night, Rafael. Say hello to your wife and sister for me."

"I will."

* * *

"Thank you for looking after Elian, Jeanette." Anzu kept her voice casual and affected a dazzling smile. "Is Mr. Kaiba in his study? I imagine he must be there since we've returned very early."

There was contempt in the inky depths of Jeanette's eyes. "No. I believe he took the path to your shared bedroom. Excuse me. I must be off."

"Of course." Anzu's smile betrayed her and showed irritation. "I don't know why she hates me—" she mumbled when Jeanette had gone. "—and I don't care to know."

When she came into the bedroom, his back was to her as he stood in front of the bureau. He was pulling a pair of boxers up his legs. For a minute she appreciated the male perfection of his body until stale anger creeped in seeing her dress on the floor.

Hearing her, he turned around. "I see you've finished flirting with my driver." His voice had a hard edge to it and she paid it no mind.

"I don't flirt with married men."

"You shouldn't be flirting with men period." He seemed to be judging her morals with that cool and hard stare. "I expect fidelity, Anzu."

"And you shall have it." She reached behind her with one arm and drew the zipper down, exchanging her dress for a sleep top. "Just as I expect the same from you." She tossed aside the bedclothes, snuggling in.

"Going to sleep so soon?" he asked with amusing disbelief.

"Mmm," Anzu mumbled, and yawned.

The mattress shifted with his weight and she could see him reaching for the beside lamp, snapping it off. He didn't draw her into the circle of his arms, and she told herself she was okay with that. And because she was angry she ignored the stabbing pain her breast.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

The next update will be December, 21st. Thanks to everyone who has had the patience to deal with my not updating this story on the dates that I'd promised. It won't happen again.


	17. Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Seventeen.

* * *

They went yachting.

Just off Sydney harbor. The Opera house gleaming white, the clear blue waters, soft. Anzu inhaled the sweet scent of the ocean, filled her lungs with generous amounts. This, she thought sliding down the lounge chair, was paradise.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She bit back a sigh, lowered her Christian Dior sunglasses. "Somewhat." The sun was hot, burningly so. She watched the striped sails billow, realized they were no longer cutting through the water, but still. And miles away from the harbor. "I've never been sailing. It's nice."

His left eyebrow rose in that arrogant Kaiba way. He was a lethal dose of sex in steel blue Aruba shorts, a mars red graphic polo shirt and darkly tinted Giorgio Armani sunglasses. Behind them she could feel the weight of his stare.

"Just nice," he repeated, looking outwards where the waves came streaming towards the land. "Your gift for words stuns me."

She laughed. "So it's better than nice. Pretty damn perfect, I'd say. I've never seen a more beautiful sight."

She was right, he thought, watching a gull swoop down to snatch a juicy fish into its beak. He stooped, watched her eyes and loved the silver flecks which blinked like stars.

"I'm sorry." Seto enjoyed the brief flash of surprise in her eyes. If she kept thinking he was a fairytale ogre their marriage would crumble. So he'd planned to be contrite, to push his ego aside and admit his mistakes.

Anzu battled the urge to jump up and do a victory dance. She'd waited a full week for him to crack, to sigh and apologize. He'd humiliated her enough. There were ways to make a man sweat and she was glad to know them.

She cupped his face, leaning in. "I want to forgive you, but—" she closed her eyes on a calculated sigh of regret, opened them. "—but you hurt me, Seto. You hurt my pride and then jumped down my throat about fidelity."

It was his turn to close his eyes. He might have missed the sly smile and the wicked gleam in light blue eyes, but he thought he'd heard emotional anguish. Oh, she was good. Too damn good.

"You faker."

She batted those long eyelashes of hers innocently. "That's an awful accusation. I've never faked anything but an orgasm." She patted his rigid cheek absently. "Don't worry. It wasn't with you."

"Good to know." Hell, he was annoyed. And he'd apologized sincerely, too. "You've been making me miserable for your personal amusement. Well played, sweetheart. You're a damn pro now."

Offended, Anzu lay back and kept her hands steady. "I really was hurt, Seto. I can say I forgive you for tearing off my dress and taking me. What woman doesn't like to be ravished? But to have you mistrust me was a direct hit."

He shoved a hand though his hair, his sunglasses tossed across the deck. "I was angry," he tried to keep his voice light and failed. Frustration poured out of him. "You know just how to goad my temper. And damn it, I fell for it." He began to pace, then stopped to glare at her. "Why is it that everyone else gets to enjoy your amicable side while I only get the—" He broke off with a vicious curse.

"I suppose it's my turn to apologize." Anzu walked to him, pressed her cheek to his. "I deliberately provoked you by being a bitch. You can say it. I won't hit you or get mad." Then she sighed. "You ignored me on the ride home and I was growing more upset by the minute. I chatted with Rafael. I was not flirting."

"You used him to make me jealous."

"It was a terrible thing to do to such a nice guy, but I wasn't aiming for jealousy. I wanted to annoy you. And I can gloat by saying I got what I wanted. You were pretty pissed when I came into the bedroom." She grinned in that sly way of hers. "Were you jealous, Seto?"

"God, yes." His voice was low and thick, like molasses poured over flame. She gasped, stunned when he ripped the yellow one-piece bathing suit down the centre. A tingle of lust fluttering low in her stomach.

"Men," she muttered, pressing a steamy kiss to his throat. "Are such brutes." Eyes closed, she relinquished any thought of control and arched her back against him. The sun was beating down on them, striking like angry daggers. He carried her inside.

"You've been busy." Anzu remarked, drowsy with passion. There was champagne chilling on the nightstand, the wide, generous bed blanketed with a field of lilacs—her favorite flower. Touched, she stroked his cheek, slipped deep into endless blue eyes and fell in love.

Aware and aroused, she gulped in air greedily as he dropped her to the bed. Lilacs bounced just as she did, her pupils dilating when he tore off his clothes with two powerful twists of his hands.

Take me, she wanted to scream, but settled for a low, feline sound of approval as he circled each rose-colored nipple with his tongue.

"I want you." Desire and need pummeled him, a violent burst of pain that could be equated to pleasure. He pulled off the scraps of her suit. "I can never get enough of you." When he slipped inside her, her sweet throaty moan shuddered from her lips into his.

Slowly, savoring, he slid deeper, deeper still, her hips working like pistons. Her eyes huge and glazed as each stroke shivered through her body, washing her frantic nerves in a flood of heat. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak, but there was only another shuddering moan.

Crazed, he ravaged her throat while making hoarse promises neither of them understood. Blood beat in his ears, his heart pounding like a turbo hammer. Then she stiffened and cried out. Seto buried his face in her hair and let himself follow.

Later, much later, when they were dressed and heading back to the harbor, Anzu slipped her hand in Seto's, smiling. "I'd like to stay longer, but I miss Elian too much." She put her head on his shoulder. "Do you think he misses us?"

"I imagine he does."

She leaned back and studied him from beneath lowered lashes. "Do you love him, Seto?" When he looked at her, those dark eyes unwavering, she saw what she needed. "I love him, too. Take us home, Seto." She yawned hugely. "I want to go home."

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

The next update will be January, 4th.


	18. Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Eighteen.

* * *

It was the ringing phone that shot Anzu out of her skin.

She sat up on the leather sofa, dark hair tumbling loose round her shoulders, a frown between her thin brows. It was Zach.

On the video screen, he was a sleek and polished, his wheat blond hair swept back from his sharp, angular face in a smooth tail. She didn't miss the lines of fatigue fanning that spectacular face.

"Hi," she began slowly, praying this was just another social call. A, 'Hey, how've you been' kind of thing. Another, much closer look told a different story. "Okay. What's wrong?"

"I want to see you." His voice as smooth as whiskey and his brandy-colored eyes flat and empty. "I'm in your neighborhood. And I need you."

"You tell me what's wrong." She demanded. "Damn it, Zach. You look like the aliens sucked out your soul and left your rangy body in a ditch."

He didn't smile. "It's Danielle. She…left me. She's filed for a divorce."

"Congratulations," Anzu said dryly, cursing the worthless bitch who was probably halfway to Aruba with the Latino pool boy. "Where do you want to meet?" She asked, thinking of Elian and how she'd enjoyed taking him around Sydney.

"I've booked a room at the Shangri-la. We can have lunch in the restaurant, if you'd like."

"I've got to eat, don't I?" She tried a smile for his sake, and felt swamped by the misery on his pretty face. "Hey, look, I'm bringing my nephew. I can't leave him with the housekeeper. She hates me and my hus—Seto's at work."

Zach had enough grace to blush. "Ah, sure. You can bring the kid—um, your nephew. I don't mind." He looked so awkward she had to laugh. "Don't. It only makes me feel stupid. This…_thing_ with Danielle has me out of sorts."

"It's okay. It's alright." Anzu kept her voice steady, her tone soothing. "Give me fifteen minutes. I've got to get Elian ready—that's my nephew's name, by the way—and then we can talk." And because he was grieving in his own way, she added. "She didn't love you, Zach. Not in the way you deserved to be."

"Thanks. I think."

"You're graciously welcome. I'll see you soon." She ended the call and watched his image turn grainy then black. She lifted Elian from the rug with gentle hands and laid him down on the sofa, smiling when those jeweled eyes narrowed. "Don't get in a snit," she said. "We're going out."

He just pouted while she readied him and called to Jeanette that they were leaving for a few hours.

* * *

"So, this is little Elian." Zach beamed, hands on his knees as he bent to see a sullen and very irritable baby in his buggy. "Ah, kids, especially babies, don't seem to like me very much."

"They can smell fear." Her voice had gone soft and stern. "You here in Sydney on business?" Small talk. It was a great distraction.

"Hmm." The baby was ignoring him, which was fine with Zach. For a nine month old, the kid had a lethal stare. It was like a laser beam to the eyes. "Oh, yeah. It was either work or drink myself to death. The former is less messy. He's very protective of you."

"Yeah?" She grinned, at Elian, then Zach. "Don't take it personally. You interrupted his playtime, and I must say, he was building a wonderful replica of the Sears Tower, so he's a bit mad at you."

"Should I be scared?"

Anzu laughed. "No. Just don't say he's a cute baby. He hates that." She sipped lemon-flavored water. "I've already congratulated you, so is it okay for me to jump for joy now that you're divorcing that woman?"

"Danielle's divorcing me." He said heavily, leaning back. "Hell. She comes into my office, she's looking so damn good, smelling like some exotic flower." He gulped his wine. "She tells me she wants a divorce. She's tired of being a corporate wife, tired of the bland parties, the boring lifestyle. She wants excitement."

"And I'm guessing she found that excitement with the pool boy?"

"Actually, it was the groundskeeper."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." His eyes were gritty and he hadn't slept in days. "She was my world. I could forgive her anything. Hell, if she told me she'd changed her mind, I'd take her back."

"Like you did all those years ago?" She didn't bother to sneer. "She was boinking your best friend, in _your_ bed, and you took her back."

"Jesus. Boinking, Anzu?" He scrubbed a palm across his face. "You could have put it more delicately."

"I'd have preferred a much cruder variation, but there's a baby present, and it was the best I could come up with."

Zach released a rueful groan, exhaustion weighing him down. "You think I'm an idiot."

"No. You're just a man who fell in love with the wrong kind of woman. It happens all the time. Men are so weak."

"Humor. Ha-ha." He felt so raw, so stiff with strain. The anger he refused to feel came clawing back with a nasty sting. "I haven't asked," he began roughly, then forced himself steady. "How's married life?"

A wild surge of happiness engulfed her. And Zach's brandy-colored eyes scanned her with tender appreciation. "I didn't know I could be so happy, and yeah, Seto and I butt heads constantly, but I love him like I never thought I could love anybody."

A teasing light glowed in his lustrous dark eyes. "What's this I'm hearing? You love another man more than you love me? And after we tumbled and bounced around on that cheap hotel bed."

Anzu grinned wickedly. "You forget we were both drunk and miserable."

Sorrow was rising like a tidal wave inside him. "Yeah, I remember, now. I had just caught Danielle and Carlyle cozying up in _my_ bed, and you had lost your father. Damn! I really was a fool."

"Oh, Zach." She covered his palm with her own, squeezed. "You can't think that way. She wants a divorce, you give it to her and move on. She's not good enough for you, never was."

He tried a smile. "You're absolutely right." He tugged on her hand and leaned over to give her a noisy kiss. "Since you're not going to sleep with me, I'll just take a few kisses for comfort."

"Hey. That was the only kiss you're getting from me. Go find some other helpless girl to smooch and bounce around with."

Shimmering dark eyes held hers. "It'll take a considerable amount of time before I forget Danielle and even _think_ about another woman."

"But you will." Anzu finished.

"Yeah, I will." He agreed, feeling his shoulders lighter. When his mobile beeped, he pulled it out, scanned the e-mail before deleting it. "I've got a meeting to get to."

Anzu merely waved away the apologetic tone. "I've worked for you for years. I know the rules of the game."

"I hate to do this to you."

Knowing he meant it, she smiled. "Don't worry, pal. I heard there was a free lunch as payment for lending you my ear and my perfectly toned shoulder. You're well acquainted with my gluttonous streak."

"One of the many things I love about you." He bent to kiss her cheek, then moved to her lips for the briefest of kisses. "Thanks, really. Order whatever you want. I'll have them charge it to my room."

"You'd be wise to remember those words." Anzu swatted his shoulder playfully when he tried to kiss her again. "Go. You'll be late."

Obligingly, she let him kiss her one last time. "Thanks, again."

She turned to watch him leave, and in moment of shock, her smile crumbled. Heart racing so fast she was afraid she would faint, Anzu collided with glittering icy blue eyes set between thick, black lashes.

Seto raked chilling dark eyes over her. And in an instant of clichéd stupidity, she said, "It's not what it looks like." Further damning her beyond reason.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

The next update will be on 18th January. Thank you for reading. Please Review.


	19. Nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Nineteen.

* * *

When she strode into the house an hour after leaving the Shangri-la, she was heavy eyed, pale, but righteously pissed. Even as she watched Jeanette carry Elian away and Seto pour himself two fingers of brandy, weariness settled in her bones and fire leapt in her eyes.

"I won't say I'm sorry."

He shot her a look of mild interest over the rim of his glass. "Excuse me?"

A cool line of sweat beaded down her spine, but she kept her expression mild, her lips drawn in a fine line. "We were professional colleagues, friends, and then lovers. But it was one, I repeat _one_, night together. It didn't mean anything to either of us."

Working up to irritation, she twisted herself to stare at the abstract on the wall. "It was a minor blip in our relationship, a stumble really. We acknowledged our mistake, dealt with it. I said I wouldn't apologize. I won't. I can't." She caught the glint in his eye and narrowed her own. "I don't care if it twists your ego in a knot. It happened years before I met you."

He stared at her now, torn between annoyance and amusement. "Do you really think this is about my ego?"

"You're a man, aren't you? That is what you think with."

"Ah," Seto murmured, paced to the window, stared out until the red haze blurring his vision cleared. "All right. You've made your point. Now, shut up and let me make mine." He walked to her then, until they were face-to-face. "Your tumble in the sheets with Dalton doesn't interest me. Don't insult me." He tipped her face back, a finger under her chin. And the look in his eyes was murder. "He had his hands on my wife. His lips. Don't forget, Anzu, you're mine."

"What?" She shoved his hand away. "What? Like property? Like one of those damn paintings you collect?"

"Okay. If you like." His voice was deceptively sweet, but his eyes were still hard. "I can't trust you. It was a mistake, a foolish one to think that I could. No, be quiet," he said before she could fumble her words. "I walked in on something personal, no intimate today. I didn't like it or the damned look he had in his eyes. He wants you, Anzu."

It took her a minute. "Zach? Jeez. He's in love with his cheating wife, which I hope will soon be cheating ex-wife. He's got no desire to see me naked again." He didn't smile, as she meant him to. "Fine. Don't believe me, don't trust me. Just keep freezing me out."

Her voice hitched, but she bore it down, let herself go numb as she strode out of the room. He didn't stop her, didn't go after her when she charged up the stairs.

* * *

He very nearly went to her. He could feel temper fighting to get out of his belly and into his throat, he could damn well near taste it. He merely walked to the wet bar and got himself another brandy.

He went to the window as was his habit, studied the pots of pink tulips and the fat faces of sunflowers, even as he fantasized about hurling the tumbler against the wall. She'd gotten to him. She'd taken over him. How the hell did she do it?

He walked away from the window, settled himself on one of the antique sofas, and closed his eyes while he sipped. Knowing her, she'd be cursing his name, imagining peeling the skin from his bones. One layer at a time.

To each his own.

Never in his life, he thought as the headache behind his temples melted, had he known himself to burn in jealous flames. He was taking dark satisfaction in plotting his next move when Jeanette came to the door.

Her face was stern, cold, but her eyes, inky pools of black glimmered irritation. "Mr. Kaiba there's a gentleman on the phone for you. He insists he speaks with you about his relationship with Mrs. Kaiba."

His eyebrow shot up. "I'll take it in my office." He moved directly to the other room, with his hands lightly in his pockets, a light in his eyes.

* * *

She was doing exactly what he'd assumed she'd be doing. She stopped spewing torture methods long enough to give her armoire two hard kicks. And hopped around when pain assaulted her brutally.

"Damn it! Damn him! I can't believe I'm in love with that bastard." Her eyes stung, her throat burned. "No, no, no. I won't cry. He doesn't deserve my tears." But she dropped her head in her hands, wept.

When she was empty, she walked into the bathroom, dragged off her clothes and ordered the jets on full. Naked, she stepped under the hot spray, tilted her head and let it beat on her face.

That's where he found her, leaning against the wet tiles, her arms propped to keep her body vertical. When she turned the jets off, dragged a hand through her hair and turned, she yelped.

"Jeez! You trying to give me a heart attack?" Something hot and edgy flashed in her eyes — and he nearly smiled. "Hand me a towel, would you?" She bundled herself in it, strolled to where her robe was hooked on the wall. "Go away. I don't want to speak to you."

"Tough."

She bared her teeth in a snarl. "Fine. You want to go another round, pal, have at it. But I'm not going to absorb it all like a sponge, then flick it off like it didn't matter. I'm tired, frustrated, and feeling just a little bit mean." And she won't cry over him again. She'd gotten her spine back.

"You're always a little bit mean." He stepped out of the bathroom, had the pleasure to hear her growl when she had to follow him. He sat, gracefully arranged himself on the bed, patted the spot beside him. "Sit."

"No." Defiance had her leaning against the wall, her eyes cool and just as detached as his. "What is it you have to say to me shouldn't take long. I want a nap. A very long one."

"Anzu," he said in a voice so mild it might have fooled another. "I just got off the phone with your Zachary Dalton."

Irritation and worry spiked. "He's not mine." She bit her lip. "What did he say? What did he want?"

For the first time today, his lips curved in a hint of a smile. "Come sit beside me and I'll tell you. No? Well, I suppose it's better if you don't. I have a desire to strangle you right now." He said nothing for a moment, looking into her eyes. "We had an…interesting chat, and I believe I owe you an apology."

"Really?"

He had to laugh. She looked so baffled. "Yes. But I still want to strangle you." He rose to his feet, walked to her in cat-like strides. "We came to an understanding. He knows not to put his hands on you, Anzu, otherwise he might lose them."

"You threatened him."

"No. I gave him a firm warning. It's a part of the guy code, sweetheart. We don't poach on another's territory."

She snorted. The tension evaporated. She felt it. "That's really stupid. Women are not toys for men to…Damn it," she hissed when Jeanette knocked on the door.

"Yes, Jeannette? What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Kaiba. There is a woman downstairs who claims to be young Elian's grandmother."

"Kathryn?" Seto asked.

"No. Ms. Reika Asakura. Shall I make your excuses and send her away?"

Anzu felt herself go pale. "Reika?" Then a ripple of fear worked into her stomach, stayed there. She pulled open the door, the knob slicked with cold sweat. "What does she want?" she demanded.

Jeannette looked unruffled. "It would be rude to interrogate the guests." She turned to Seto. "Do you want me to tell her to leave?"

"No." His eyes flashed, a glint of blue steel. "We'll see her. Get dressed." He told Anzu, watching her. "So much excitement today. I should've dealt with her sooner. Now it's coming back to bite us in the ass."

"Yeah." Her cheeks lacked color, but her eyes, twin orbs of blue, ignited with fury. "That's Reika."

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

I'm disappointed. I didn't get any threatening messages. You guys are awesome!

This chapter was shorter than I'd planned. I cut out a lot of the boringly repetitive stuff like 'she belted her robe tightly around her slim waist' Or. 'Jeannette's voice was clipped as she spoke through the door'

We all know it. So why write it? Maybe I'm lazy.

If you're wondering why Seto was in the same restaurant as Anzu and Zach, it will be revealed in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	20. Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Twenty.

* * *

She'd dyed her hair. It was the first thing Anzu noticed. It was a striking red, sleek, and tamed to fall over one bony shoulder. Her eyes were bright as they met hers, glassy in a way a garden snake would look at a fat mouse.

Anzu's eyebrows drew together. She'd had a nip and tuck. Her waist was inches skinnier and her thighs were model thin in those taupe slacks.

"Reika. What are you doing here?"

The smile exploded on her face as she crossed the room. "Is this how you greet me after all these months? I came to see my grandbaby, of course. Where is he?"

"Sleeping."

Reika's elegant eyebrows frowned. "Oh. That's a pity. How have you been, darling? Ah, this must be your husband." She held out a hand for Seto. "Thank you for having me in your home. It's quite lovely."

"Thank you. Ladies, shall we sit? I've asked Jeanette to bring us some coffee." Reaching down, he took Anzu's hand. "Or would you prefer tea?"

"Coffee's fine. Thank you." Reika leaned back in her chair, selected a cigarette, twirled it. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." Seto obliged her, offering the copper and glass astray on the Chippendale.

"Your garden is beautiful. I'm sorry I missed the wedding. But I saw many photos. That's how I knew about my grandson. He looks just like Ayaka at that age. I'm glad she didn't terminate."

"Ayaka told you she was pregnant?" And, Anzu realized, it was the opposite of what she'd been told.

Reika's eyes grew grim as Jeannette came in with a tray. "No. No. She didn't tell me anything. I'd call every week, ask how she was. She never spoke of it."

As Anzu drank coffee, she lined up her thoughts. "So you didn't learn about her pregnancy from Ayaka herself. Then who told you?"

"My, you should have applied to the local police force. You would've killed in Interview. A friend of mine, Cara Johnson, spotted her in Perth."

"And you didn't confront her? That's strange. Do you even miss your daughter, Reika? Or was Ayaka just another ornament in your perfectly flawless world?"

There was a bubble of satisfaction when Reika smashed the cigarette into the astray. She'd be spitting venom any second, and it gave her enough time to switch tactics.

"You must have been embarrassed. Ayaka shamed you. She made you fodder for the gossipmongers you call friends."

The sympathetic twinge in Anzu's voice turned to quiet disgust. "Then you learned who the baby's father was. You lied when you said Ayaka didn't tell you. She tells you everything. Did you help her in this scheme, Reika? Were you hoping to get a chunk of the Kaiba fortune?"

Temper burning her face, Reika sneered at her accuser. "That's bullshit."

"Yeah." Smiling a little, Anzu folded her hands in her lap. "It's too cold-blooded and ruthlessly methodical, but I've always admired those qualities. Especially in you."

A flash of annoyance darkened Reika's eyes. "Shut up, just shut up. I won't take this abuse. You should teach your wife proper manners."

"Yes, I probably should," Seto agreed easily, and slipped a supportive arm around his wife. And his eyes were cool, much too cool, as he stared at Reika. "And yet, I won't. I want to hear the end of it. Won't you continue, darling?"

"I'd love to. Now where was I?"

He toyed with the tips of her hair. "You dropped off at Reika hoping to get a slice of my fortune."

"I think I said chunk, but I like your word better. It makes me think about pie."

"We'll have some later."

Pleased, she chose to start at a different point. "The moment Ayaka came to see me I should've known. She was never very bright, but she could lie so very well. You taught her how. Aren't you the model mom."

"You bitch."

"That wasn't very nice," Anzu chided pleasantly. "I don't believe you had anything to do with Ayaka purposely falling pregnant, but when Mokuba refused to have anything to do with her, she called you. You were angry, of course, but a viper knows how to manipulate the pieces on the board."

She deliberately kept her expression bland. "Mokuba's unexpected death screwed your plans. So you moved to Seto. Bad idea. You couldn't approach him because, well, Seto's a ruthless bastard."

He lifted her hand to his lips. "Why thank you, darling."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "The tabloids were buzzing about our affair and it gave you the opening you needed. You knew I'd do anything for my sister, and Seto would pony up for his nephew. It's a pity you didn't foresee Ayaka's death, or Seto and I getting married."

Idly, Anzu examined her plain, unpainted nails. "But the story doesn't end there, does it? So why are you here, Reika? And, please, tell the truth."

Reika's whole body trembled. Anger pushed color into her face. "I didn't do anything. This isn't a one hour crime drama. I'm not a suspect and I have no ulterior motives. I only wanted to see my grandchild."

"Don't make me laugh. You'd swallow hot coals before letting anyone call you grandma. Reika. You're not welcomed here. I won't let you near my son."

"Your son?" All the angry color ran out of her face, her eyes like twin daggers. "That's _my_ daughter's child — Ayaka's! Your father favored her more than he did you and it always burned your ass."

Anzu kept her voice clipped, and it took an effort to remain bland. "My father was a fool. He loved you and that love made him foolish. It killed him in the end. Elian will know who his real parents were. I promise you."

Reika sneered, leaned forward so the fury in her eyes was unmistakable. "I don't want your empty promise. I want to see my grandson. If you won't let me I'll get a lawyer."

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of you, Reika. I never was." Anzu paused, rubbed a finger over her cheek. "Oh, and if you're thinking about babbling to a judge that I'm an unfit mother, then think very carefully."

"You're threatening me?"

"I'm telling you I won't back down. I love Elian. I don't want him associating with pit vipers." She smiled cheerfully. "Now get the hell out of my house."

* * *

"You were brilliant. It was a pleasure watching you bring her down. How did you know she'd done those things?"

"I didn't. It was only a guess."

Seto's eyebrows winged up, then he laughed. "That was some guess."

Anzu sniffed and stalked over to the table. She wanted another slice of lemon meringue pie. "Mmm. But she didn't admit to it." She took a bite and moaned. "This is orgasmic. Jeannette maybe an old crow, but the woman can bake. Reika's not going to back down easily. She's got blood in her eye."

"I'm not worried." Seto drained his brandy. "Aren't you going to share?"

"What? The pie?" She snorted and very slowly shoveled in more. "Get your own. I worked hard, battled against the queen bitch. And now I'm enjoying the spoils of my victory."

"I helped." He muttered, then stole the plate from her hands.

"Hey!"

"Pour me another drink, will you, darling?"

A gleam lit her eyes. "Sure. Why don't I bake some cookies, too? Chocolate chip or oatmeal crunch?"

"I'll decide later." He took her elbow, led her to the couch. "There's something I need to say to you."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? What?" Anzu blinked even as her mouth fell open. "You're sorry? About what? You've already apologized about behaving like an ass earlier."

"Ah, yes." His voice was a wince. "But I also said something about not being able to trust you. Just now, when you with Reika, I realized that I was wrong. I can trust you. I know it now."

"Oh."

"This is the part where you press yourself against me, and tell me you love me."

Though her heart jumped in her chest, she waved his words away. "Maybe some other time." A thought occurred to her. "Why were you at the Shangri-la? I thought you went to Gladstone."

"Something came up." He rose, went to the wet bar and selected a deep red wine. He poured two glasses, offered her one. "My lawyer contacted me. I was to meet him there."

"For?" She probed when he dropped off.

"I've established a trust fund for Elian. With you as trustee."

"That's great." Her stomach did a little flip, not uncomfortably, and she smiled. "That's really great. Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?"

Seto shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm glad I did. I haven't seen you smile like that in some time."

"Oh." Now she was blushing. Anzu cleared her throat. "This is nice, we're nice. I hate arguing."

"Yet you do it so well."

She scowled. "I was going to kiss you, but now, you've spoiled my generous mood."

His lips curved in a slow smile that had her nerves jittering. "And you're particularly good at sulking too. Kiss me, Anzu. You know you want to."

"Uh-huh." She was already moistening her lips. She leaned in close, feinted, then abruptly stepped back. "Nah."

And she laughed when he growled, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her until she was happily dizzy.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

Well. I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I wanted a break, just a teensy one.

So. This chapter is a little different from all the others. I wanted to show what a great team Seto and Anzu are when they're not arguing. And how much they've grown closer. I had fun writing the second half, only because the mood was light and playful.

Thank you for reading. Please send me a review.


	21. Twenty One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-G-Oh!

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Twenty-One.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Anzu sent off an email to Dalton's creative department. The advertisement campaign for Vincentia Wines was a major deal. She couldn't screw this up.

Rolling her shoulders, she reached for her coffee, and thought about how she wanted to promote the ad. A few ideas jumped out at her, and she made a note to contact Sydney Greene in production. The woman was an artistic genius.

Draining her cup, Anzu made her way into the kitchen. She considered a light snack and decided against it. Dinner was only a few hours away.

She met Jeannette, in her usual spot behind the counter, dicing plump sweet peppers and lanky stalks of celery.

Picking up the pot, she poured coffee, considered the woman who ran the household. Jeannette was a fearsome woman. Her thin mouth was a hard line, her cheeks sunken in, her eyes strikingly cold. She was attractive in her youth, with glossy black hair and a wide smile. Her looks hadn't faded, Anzu thought, only weathered by time.

Jeanette glanced up and over to her, her hair tightly pulled back and her eyebrows creased. "Is there something you wanted, Mrs. Kaiba?"

Her voice was perfectly prim. A servant addressing her mistress. It was infuriating.

"Yeah." Anzu sipped fresh coffee. "Listen, we don't have to be friends or even acquaintances. Seto trusts you. You're his mother in every way that counts. I'm the one whose intruding. I get that." She set the cup down carefully. "You hate the sight of me. And that's fine. I'm not looking for approval or even a goddamn pat on the back."

"The what is it you want?" Jeannette interrupted, her tone deceptively mild. "I haven't exactly went out of my way to welcome you into this house. Do you wish for me to leave?"

"Of course not!" Anzu snapped, insulted. "I only want us to reach an understanding. I'm not here to do wicked deeds or turn Seto against you. I would never do that."

"I know." Jeanette admitted, and dug out a bowl from the cupboard. She dumped the peppers and celery. "I thought you were like your sister. Scheming, greedy, manipulative. The worst kind of female."

She started on the onions, the fresh rosemary. "You proved me wrong on all accounts," she continued without skipping a beat. "You are devoted to Elian. That little boy is your world and you'd never do anything to hurt him. You are also in love with Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh. You've gone pale, my dear." Jeannette observed, laughter in her voice. "Sit down before you take a spill on the floor." She guided Anzu into a chair. "I maybe an old woman going deaf in one ear, but my eyes are working just fine."

Shaking her head, Anzu had the strongest urge for a cold beer. Or maybe a fifth of scotch. "You're a strange woman, Jeanette. I don't understand you at all."

Would she ever? Anzu wondered, and reached for her abandoned coffee. The slightly bitter taste so like the older woman behind the counter.

"Will you tell him?" Jeannette inquired.

"Yes." She'd obviously been thinking about it. "And the truth is, I'm terrified. Not of rejection, no. I'm scared his feelings for me hasn't changed. Our marriage isn't exactly a love match, you know."

"Most love stories starts off with the lead characters hating each other. There's almost always a happy ending."

"Almost," Anzu repeated, and thought, she'd never hated a word more.

* * *

Later, considerably later, when the candlelight had gone soft, Anzu reached for Seto's hand.

"There's something I need to say to you. It's sort of important."

"Hmm? What is it?" His eyes were dark and deeply blue. And they watched her closely. "Did something happen today?"

"Jeanette and I talked. We called a truce, you could say, and I think we're well on our way to becoming good friends."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah, well, there's something else." She let go of his hand, walked to the pretty vase stuffed with wild blooms. "When I first met you I disliked you intensely. You were rude, spiteful and too damn attractive."

"And now?"

"Now? I happen to still think you're rude." Her lips formed a slow smile. "And still very attractive. It's been ten months, hasn't it, since we got married? Feels longer."

Seto's eyes were blue fire. "Are you getting bored? Tired of being a wife. A mother?"

Insulted, Anzu frowned furiously. "Is that your perception of me. A flighty slip of a girl playing house?" She threw her hands in the air, frustrated. "You son of a bitch. I can't believe I was foolish enough to fall in love with you. And what are you grinning at?" she demanded.

"You. You just said you loved me." He pulled her into his arms, nuzzled her neck. "I've finally gotten the words out of you."

Now Anzu scowled. "You're treating it like a victory. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Seto leaned away. "Then tell me."

"I was going to say it in a real careless manner. Kind of like a man." She sighed. "That would have given you a shock."

"It certainly would have. I think I'd like to hear your impression, but I prefer this way. It's exactly you."

"Just don't say thank you." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll piss me off further and it's awfully tacky," Anzu added, wrinkling her nose.

"You have a deal. So what should I say?"

_Say you love me back._ "You don't have to say anything. Nothing at all." She wrapped her arms around him, burrowed in. "Because I just wanted you to know."

* * *

It was a dream. A wonderful dream where birdsong and lush green fields were pleasantly sweet and full of fun.

Sitting on the silly polka dot blanket, under the grand elegance of an oak, Anzu wished she never woke.

She wanted to stay like this, in this breezy place where the complications of life couldn't touch her. Couldn't invade her mind and corrupt her thoughts.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yeah." She inhaled deeply, sighed happily. "It's a great place, a bit whimsical. I like it."

"So do I." Seto stared at the puddle of ruby red dahlias. "This was my mother's favorite spot. She would bring Mokuba and I whenever she could."

"I'm surprised we're the only ones. A place like this was created for families."

"Well, there was a time when it was." He smiled at her. "Now it's private property."

"You love to own everything," She muttered, and giggled when he poked her side. "I hear Natsuki is moving to New York. Jun told me yesterday when we met at Sheyna's. I'm glad she's going forward, picking up the pieces."

"She deserves to be happy. I imagine she's set to take over her mother's small but profitable business."

"The Art gallery isn't so small. Well, not compared to the one here in Sydney. She'll do fine. Besides, Jun is with her. Think he'll finally make a move?"

"A move where?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "You're telling me you've never noticed." When he only stared, she bit the inside of her cheek. "Okay. Jun thinks Natsuki is one smoking hot babe."

He looked appalled. "They're cousins."

"Hey, remember? Jun is adopted. There's no blood relation between those two. He's very protective of her. I think it's sweet."

"Want my two cents?"

"No. No," she repeated when his eyes dared to challenge. "You'll ruin the moment. He's so in love with her. Probably been since they were kids. Kind of sad, really, since she had only eyes for Mokuba."

"Mokuba didn't love her enough. Or she loved Mokuba too much. I can't tell anymore." Those lake-blue eyes seemed to be looking through her. Then they were pinned on hers and she shivered from the intensity. "I've never said I'm sorry."

"For…?"

"For heaping all the blame on your sister. I refused to see it since he was my little brother and I adored him." He reached for her hand now. "Forgive me?"

"Maybe. I think you need to grovel some more." She laughed when he caught her to him, his face buried in her hair. "This could work."

Seto chuckled, held tighter. "God, I love you so much."

Her breath simply left her, and her hands slid from his shoulders weakly. "What," Anzu asked. "did you just say?"

The laughter had died from his eyes and his scowl was black. She might've glimpsed panic if she hadn't been stunned senseless.

"You didn't want me to say anything," he began, furious with himself. "I was going to tell you — I wanted to tell you, but you didn't want to hear it."

"So it's my fault?" she whispered.

"You made me fall in love with you. I didn't want to. God knows it would have been better if I didn't. But I did. And I don't regret it for a second."

"I didn't want to fall in love with you either." Her laugh was watery and sweet. "You were always so detached, so damn overbearing. I thought it was impossible for you to feel."

Anzu linked their fingers, smiled up at him. And again, it was sweet. "Then I saw you with Elian, and I forgot I was supposed to hate you."

Seto brought her hand to his lips. "I can't offer you flowery phrases or ornate expressions."

"Give it a try. Amuse me." Her eyes gleamed mischievously. "I'm waiting."

"I must love you outrageously." He bit her knuckle. "Fine. Here's one: Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your hearth or burn down your house, you can never tell."

Anzu doubled over with laughter. "That's perfect. I couldn't have said it better. Joan Crawford, right?"

"Right." He tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "I like you best when you're smiling. When you're annoyed with me, when you're naked."

"You had to throw that in there."

"I'm a man." Was his defense. "And I like being here with you. Only you."

Anzu smiled shyly. "So what should we do now? My suggestion, you give me a big kiss."

He leaned forward, whispered something in her ear. And her eyes went wide. "Or we could do that. Yeah, let's do that." They grabbed at each other, tumbled on the silly polka dot blanket. Their laughter bright and joyous.

* * *

A word from lady dolce.

Oh, man. It's been so long. Let me just say this story is about to end. Next chapter, actually. So thanks everyone for staying around.

Please send me a review.


	22. Twenty Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Forcibly Wedded: The Billionaire's Convenient Wife.

Chapter Twenty-two.

* * *

Sundays were religiously spent with Elian, sometimes taking a turn around the gardens or simply watching a movie. But desiring a quiet nook and a lengthy book, Anzu delegated 'everything baby' to Seto.

Why should she deal with a teething infant while he dined in classy restaurants with potential clients?

Smiling gleefully about the role-reversal, Anzu walked over to Seto, kissed the bawling Elian on his forehead. "Enjoy your day," she said, patting her husband's cheek. "I know I will."

She could feel his eyes on her back even as he soothed and coddled their baby. It was, she thought, taking the stairs to her retreat, sugary sweet.

But someone, however, wouldn't let her take that needed reprieve. The insistent ringing of the doorbell was like fingernails on a chalkboard. And because she felt weird about Jeanette doing it, Anzu answered the door herself.

"What are you doing here?"

Liam smiled, his brilliant green eyes laughing at her. "Is that the greeting I get after coming all this way?" He lifted her off her feet, crushed her in a massive hug. "You've lost weight. Hasn't Kaiba been feeding you?"

"Only when I remember to." Seto walked up, and in his arms was a very pliant Elian. "I tamed the beast," he flashed a triumphant smirk. "Want to know how?"

"Later," Anzu grumbled, turned to Liam. "Put me down. I'm getting dizzy." He did. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I think announcing it would have spoiled the surprise." He held his hand out to Seto. "My sister looks happy. I guess I won't have the pleasure of breaking your arms this time."

"There's always the next." Seto accepted Liam's hand. "I'll let Jeanette know we have company."

"Your hair is longer," Anzu observed, tugging the ends. "Now you really look like a Viking. Well, without the fuzzy beard." She patted his cheek as she had with Seto. "Smooth as silk."

When he grabbed her hand, she knew something was up. "What?"

"I don't know how to say this, or how you'll react." He sighed, felt her fingers tense. "There's someone I've been seeing, a woman, and I've asked her to come. It's not like any previous relationship. This one's special."

"Oh." Her eyes showed relief. "I thought someone was ill or dying. When's she coming? Mother did mention you were dating another floo — I mean, gal."

Liam ignored the slip of tongue. "She said she'll be right after me. Let's wait outside." He pulled her through the door, and now the were walking down the drive. "Nice flowers," he commented

"Yeah." He's nervous, Anzu thought, totally unlike her cool-headed brother. "So this woman you've been seeing, will I like her?"

Liam smiled. "You will."

Anzu didn't think she would, but when she saw a very familiar blonde exiting a taxi, she forgot about Liam's romance.

"Sheyna!" Her laughter overflowed with the excitement she felt, and when she met Sheyna halfway, Anzu hugged her in a fashion similar to Liam. "How long has it been?"

"Much too long." They held hands. "Sorry I haven't kept in touch. I've been busy."

"Who hasn't?" Anzu tugged her hand. "Come, come. I'll introduce you to my brother."

"I believe we've already met. At the wedding," Sheyna added, sharing a secret smile with Liam. "You sent him to fetch me, remember?"

"Right." The sizzling looks weren't lost on her, and Anzu thought, oh god. "You're the floozy!" she gasped.

Sheyna raised both eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

"No, no. That came out wrong." She ran an impatient hand through her hair. "You're not _a_ floozy. What I meant to say was —"

Sheyna lifted a hand, silencing her. "I know what you meant." Then she aimed her eyes at Liam. "You didn't tell her."

"I was waiting for you." He leaned down to kiss both her cheeks, and the gesture was both sweet and proper. "I thought it would be better if both of us shared the good news."

Sheyna snorted. "Obviously you didn't see her reaction. She's freaked."

"She's right here." Anzu waved her hands. "And she's not freaked. She's only stunned."

"I'm sorry." Sheyna sounded sincere.

"Don't be. I have to get my head around this. And," she added, grabbing Sheyna's arm. "I'll need you to help me." Anzu slid her gaze to Liam. "You'll keep Seto company, won't you?"

He looked relieved. "Sure."

* * *

There was a lovely sitting area by the man-made pond. Soft, comfy chairs arranged around a pretty pale pink table, a pot of fresh, sunny buttercups in its centre.

Sheyna sniffed them. "It's like a fairytale. The princess's garden. I'd be jealous if I was more girlie."

"I think you've just insulted me."

"Maybe a little. So," she stalled, felt a little ridiculous for doing so. "Okay. I'm going to ask. Do you have a problem with me dating your brother? Because it has happened in the past."

"You always date your friend's brothers?"

"Only the cute ones." Sheyna stared at the water, watched as it rippled and danced. "I've come to treasure the friendships I _do_ have. It's a beautiful thing. I'd hate myself if I lost yours."

Understanding, Anzu reached for Sheyna's hands. "You make Liam happy," she explained. "I've never seen him smile like that. He's dated women dumber than chalk, so knowing he's with you, that he's absolutely smitten, makes me glad." Her eyes went cool, and her voice mirrored the change. "But if you so much as hurt him, I'll cut your heart out and feed it to the dogs."

"What if he hurts me?"

"Then I'll tell everyone he sucks his thumb and sleeps in footy pajamas. Or wears a man thong. Whichever works."

"Aren't I lucky?" Sheyna looped an arm around Anzu waist. "Hey. Do you think the water's warm enough for a dip?"

"I'm not sure. What are you doing?"

"Taking off my clothes. This is a nice blouse." She tugged the emerald silk shirt up and off. "I'd hate to see it ruined." And dived in wearing only panties.

When she'd resurfaced, Sheyna grinned at Anzu, pushed back short blonde hair. "You coming in?"

Anzu started to say no, then shrugged. "What the hell?" she muttered and started to undress.

* * *

Sopping wet, they went inside, feet bare on polished hardwood floors. They met Liam on the landing, his face avidly amused when they shivered.

He cocked his head. "Don't tell me you two got in a fight over me."

"We didn't." Anzu pushed past him. "Where's Seto?"

"He's with the munchkin. Kid woke up while we were playing a heated game of chess. So you really didn't quarrel?" He sounded disappointed.

Sheyna pinched his cheek. "Sorry. Maybe next time. I'm freezing," she said abruptly. "Let's get changed."

"Okay." Anzu poked Liam's arm when Sheyna went ahead. "Don't hurt her. She's a good person."

"I know. I'm crazy about her." He sniffed her hair. "God. You're disgusting."

"Shut up." She grumbled, then smiled all the way to her bedroom.

Dressed in loose slacks and thin cotton shirt, Anzu went downstairs, spotted Seto and Liam on the deck, and a giggling Elian in Sheyna's lap.

Always the ladies man, she thought, watching Elian plant a big kiss on Sheyna's neck. The tanned blonde enthusiastically kissed him back, her eyes cheerfully bright when she aimed them at Anzu.

"He's so adorable. I could just eat him up!"

"That's the usual consensus. Wait till he gets fussy, then he's really adorable." Anzu took her seat, lifted a brow when Elian remained in Sheyna's lap. "It seems he's taken a strong liking to you. He never gets attached to strangers."

"We're not strangers." Sheyna told her. "We played lots at your wedding. Didn't we, Eli?" When the baby babbled on, Sheyna smiled. "See? He remembers."

Liam walked in, tall and gorgeous, and kissed the side of Sheyna's head. Then plucked Elian from her arms. "Hey, pal. I hear you're teething."

Elian blinked.

"He's got good eyes." Liam remarked. "Very Kaiba-like."

"I believe that's a compliment." Seto came inside, his hair lightly tousled, his slacks perfectly tailored. And when he smiled at her, Anzu simply melted.

"Hey." He leaned down to kiss her. "Everything okay?"

"Perfect."

Elian stretched chubby arms in Seto's direction. His Kaiba-like eyes big and pleading. "He wants you." Liam passed the load to Seto, watched as the baby snuggled. "He likes you more than Anzu."

"It's not a competition," she fired back, a little jealous.

Sheyna smiled at her. "So when are you guys going to have a baby?"

"We already have one." Seto reminded her.

"I can see that." She tried not to roll her eyes and failed. "I mean _another_ one. Like a little Seto or Anzu."

"We haven't discussed anything." Anzu said, felt her stomach wind into uncomfortable knots. "Anyway. We've just started to figure out this marriage thing. A baby is a big step. It's too early to think about taking it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Good." She was sweating, Anzu realized, and discovered, with some pleasure, that underneath the cool sophistication, so was Seto. "Good," she said again. "I'm going to check on lunch. Excuse me."

Liam pinched Sheyna's arm when his sister disappeared around the corner. "Wait to go, love."

"I was only asking." She pouted, then quickly stood up. "I'll go see if she's okay."

"No. I'll go." Seto left an upset Elian with the attractive blond couple, his stride unbroken until he reached the kitchen.

He didn't notice Jeanette or the way she slipped out of the room like a phantom. All he saw was his wife. She was there, sitting by the island, her head buried in her arms.

He felt a quick stab of fear thinking she was crying. The she lifted her head, her eyes dry and impossibly blue when she stared.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked as if he was speaking another language. "Yeah. I'm good."

"So you said. Twice." He came to sit beside her. "Were you upset by Sheyna's question?"

"No. Shocked would be more appropriate. Not once have I ever thought about having a baby. You'll think it's selfish of me when I say I don't want one. At least not for another five years." she amended.

Seto took her restless hands in his. Kissed her forehead. "You'll be relieved to know I feel the same. We have Elian," he said. "He's taken up a big part of our lives. Another baby might complicate things."

"You forgot to mention how jealous Elian would be. He's so spoiled." She smiled, felt those knots unwound when he chuckled. "It's nice to know we're on the same page."

"Indeed."

"We should go back. I'm sure Sheyna's mentally berating herself. She does that sometimes." Anzu linked her fingers with his as they walked. "And we might as well tell them lunch's going to be ready in seven minutes."

"You actually checked?" Seto sounded surprised.

"Of course," she huffed. "The wallowing came after."

Apologies were waved away, and with Jenette serving an excellent meal, Anzu enjoyed her little family.

She liked the way Liam looked at Sheyna. Just a step into love, into the happy romance she wished for them both.

She sought and found the gaze of her husband, and remembered what brought them together, what kept them glued.

And smiling at the baby in the room, Anzu sighed with the happiness she never knew existed. Life was really great.

* * *

A word from ladydolce:

Finally it's the end. Okay. I do not know much about babies so you will have to forgive me. Anyway. Thanks everyone for sticking with me and this story. Until the next one.

Ciao!


End file.
